


King Square

by SweetSarah_11284



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Chocolate, Feel-good, Fluff, Gaming, Multi, Science, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSarah_11284/pseuds/SweetSarah_11284
Summary: The shopping center AU that no one asked for!--After the opening of a gym in the small forgotten about shopping center, 'King Square', the owners of the shops and their workers are brought together by something they all share a common love for. Volleyball.*All characters aged up 25+*This is kinda a crack ship fic but I promise it's good
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue: An Interesting day

**Author's Note:**

> All third years are 28, second years 27, and first years 26 :)

“Oh, another one?”  
  
  
Suga locks the door to his silver Subaru outback and makes his way toward the entrance of the dark flower shop. The sun had just risen, giving everything a golden dew-covered look. But that’s not what Suga is looking at. A red and black box from the confectionery shop sits on the welcome matt on the doorstep. This was the second one this week, the first being addressed to Ushijima (who didn’t even want to eat it in the first place.)   
  
Peering at the label, Suga discovers that this box was also addressed to Ushijima. He shakes his head, making a mental note to go ask Saeko about this while on his lunch break later. Suga picks up the box and holds it with his hip so he can rummage through his tote bag for his keys to the store.   
  
“Goodmorning, Sugawara!”   
  
Turning to his left, Suga sees the same smiling face he sees every morning, holding the same eco-friendly tray with the same three drink orders. “Oh, hey Kiyoko!” Suga smiles back at her, finally pulling his keys out of his bag. “Happy Monday!”   
  
“Happy Monday.” Kiyoko nods, stopping a few feet from Suga’s door. Her eyebrows furrow upon seeing all the items he was carrying. “Do you need help with that?”   
  
“No, I think I’ve got it!” Suga turns the key in the door and it swings open. “Thanks though, you’re always such a huge help around here.” He motions for her to follow him inside. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for the coffees?”   
  
“For the last time, Suga. It’s on me.” Kiyoko follows him and places the tray down on the front counter. “You advertise for me, I give you free coffee. Simple as that.”   
  
“You’re the sweetest. Thank you again.” Suga puts his bag and the chocolate box down on the counter next to the fresh coffees. “Can you believe that Ushijima got another box of chocolates from the confectionery store across the lot? This is the second one this week. He doesn’t even like chocolate that much!”   
  
“Someones got a secret admirer.” Kiyoko hums, reading the tag on the chocolate box. “Do you have any regulars that might have a thing for him?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Suga rests his face in his palms “I swear everyone who walks in here stares at him like he’s the most attractive person on the planet. I can’t think of one person who would do something like this though.” He reaches over for his coffee. A simple latte with honey and steamed oat milk. “I’m going to talk to Saeko on my break and try to get it out of her.”   
  
“Let me know how that goes.” Kiyoko chuckles, checking the time on her watch. “Hey, I’ve got to run but give the boys my best!”   
  
“Oh yeah, for sure!” Suga smiles. “You do the same for Asahi and Sakusa. Tell one of them to stop by during their break if they can. I’ve had Aone working on a little piece for your front window and it should be ready later today.”   
  
“I’ll pass the message on.” Kiyoko replies with a smile. “See you later, Suga!” She gives him a small wave and heads out the door, her raven hair whipping behind her. Suga can vaguely hear her greet their other shop neighbor, Akaashi as the door swings shut.   
  
Akaashi was one of the quieter ones around here. Suga had only talked to him maybe once or twice when he had first moved in. It was funny actually. Suga knew Akaashi’s boyfriend Bokuto better than he knew Akaashi. Bokuto came in every week or so to surprise Akaashi with flowers when he had a rough day or just because he felt like it. It was really cute how those two acted together. Part of him wished that Daichi would do the same. But Daichi was smart enough to know that Suga would kill him if he bought flowers from anywhere else. So, that was the end of Suga’s flower fantasy.  
  
  
The second Suga opened the chocolate box and saw its contents, he decided it was going to be a **very** interesting day.   
  


* * *

Across the street, a tired Kenma was being carried by his boyfriend Kuroo into the community center.  
  
  
Kenma had stayed up practically all night playing League of Legends, despite his boyfriend’s disapproval. Kuroo had given up after an hour of begging and fell asleep with Kenma in his lap, still playing the multiplayer battle arena game.   
  
“You’re running a tournament today, remember?” Kuroo nudges Kenma, trying to place him down on the counter. Kenma won’t unwrap his legs from around Kuroo’s waist “Are you even awake?”   
  
“No.” Kenma yawns, burying his face into Kuroo’s left shoulder. “Don’t put me down. I’m comfortable.”   
  
“You can’t fall back asleep! There’s work to be done!” Kuroo pushes back from Kenma and attempts to look him in the eye. It doesn’t work too well and Kenma ends up clinging to his arm with Kuroo’s hoodie covering his face. “Do you want me to go grab you a coffee?   
  
“No. I’m just gonna nap for five minutes.” He mumbles, getting himself comfortable once again.   
  
Kuroo sighs, lifting Kenma back up and taking him over to the couch. He sits down with his kitten of a boyfriend and rubs his back softly. He has at least some sympathy for him. Kenma did have some sleeping issues, so it wasn’t his fault he was tired all the time. “You get twenty minutes. And I’m getting you a coffee.”   
  
Kenma hums softly, nuzzling himself into Kuroo’s shoulder and falling back asleep instantly. He had slept for the whole ride here, only waking up when Kuroo had shaken him awake, which he wasn’t too happy about. But now he was satisfied.   
  
Kuroo pulls out his phone, texting his only source of caffeine in a .1 mile radius.   
  
  
**DM from: Tetsuro Kuroo** **  
****To: Asahi Azumane**   
  
Kuroo: _(sent at 7:36 am September 14th)_   
[ Heyyy sorry to bother you. You mind running over some coffees in like twenty minutes? Kenma didn’t sleep too great last night and he has responsibilities today in the store that he needs to actually be awake for so…. please? ] _(read at 7:36 am)_   
  
Asahi: _(sent at 7:37 am)_   
[ Morning! I’ll bring it over soon. I assume it’s the usual? ]   
  
Kuroo: _(sent at 7:37 am)_   
[ Yup, just give Kenma an extra shot. He’s gonna need it ]   
  
Asahi: _(sent at 7:38 am)_   
[ Already on it! :)) ]   
  
  
_‘Thank god.’_ Kuroo places his phone on the armrest next to him and lets out a sigh of relief. He’s thankful that he has such close relations with the coffee shop. The amount of times Asahi had saved him from Kenma’s eighteen-hour hibernation naps were insane at this point.   
  
Kuroo looks down at Kenma on his chest and smiles “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute or I might have slapped you awake.” He mumbles, softly placing a kiss on top of Kenma’s head. “My little idiot.”  
  
  
Today was going to be..... interesting to say the least.  
  


* * *

Akaashi looks down at the flyer in his hands, staring for what felt like an eternity.  
  
  
 _‘The gym that just opened is forming a neighborhood volleyball team? Bokuto is going to flip.’_   
  
He pushes his glasses further up his nose and reaches for his tea. His throat was a little dry today (for reasons he would not wish to disclose) and when he mentioned it to Kiyoko she had brought it over insisted that he have it for free. He appreciated her from a distance, much like he did to all the business owners around here. He didn’t know how to talk to them so he never tried. Just waited for them to come to him.   
  
The small bell over the door rang, signaling the arrival of his co-worker, Tadashi.  
  
“Morning Tada-” Akaashi looks up and stops in the middle of his sentence. This boy didn't dress like the usual Tadashi. But, it was in fact him. Akaashi couldn't ever forget the face of someone with so many freckles. “-shi. You look…. different….”   
  
Tadashi flushes slightly, closing the door behind him and trying to avoid Akaashi’s gaze. “Good different? Or bad? Be honest with me.” He walks over to where Akaashi stands at the front desk.  
  
Akaashi puckers his lips slightly, taking in Tadashi’s new dark academia-esque style. “No, I just didn't expect to ever see you in such… dull colors.” He takes another sip of his tea, his brain beginning to go through the list of reasons that Tadashi could be doing this. “Are you doing this because of that new regular? Tall blonde with the glasses?”   
  
“Uw- no! Of course I’m not!” Tadashi rummages through his bag to distract himself (and Akaashi) from the bright red tint covering his cheeks. “I just…. wanted to change things up a bit.”   
  
“Mhm.” Akaashi places his cup down on the counter, not entirely believing Tadashi. “If you insist.” A plot begins to brew in Akaashi's mind. He wouldn't consider it evil. Just a plot to get Tadashi to go actually talk to that blonde guy and not just drool over him like a puppy. “Kiyoko, the owner of the coffee shop next door, asked me to advertise for her. Do you mind passing out business cards to anyone who comes in here today?”   
  
“Oh, yeah sure.” Tadashi smiles warmly. “Anything to help out our neighbors.”   
  
Akaashi nods, taking the box of business cards out from under the counter. He’d had these for a while, just never got to getting a display for them or anything like that. But now, he was half glad that he hadn't put them on display.   
  


This should be an interesting day.


	2. A neighborhood volleyball team?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s that?” he asks, trying to change the subject 
> 
> “Oh- this!” Suga holds the paper toward him so he can read it. “It’s a flyer from the gym. They’re opening a neighborhood volleyball team and I guess they’re inviting us to join.”

“Oh come on! You have to!”  
  
“No. I don’t.” 

  
Aone, who had silently been watching this exchange go down, taps Suga to get his attention. Once he's gotten it, he points at Suga and puts a phone symbol to his ear. 

"Me?" He points at himself. "Call Ushijima's secret admirer?" 

Aone nods.  
  
"Don't call them that." Ushijima interrupts. "It isn't a secret if they're trying to expose themselves." He sits on the now bare bay window in the front of the shop. He's sketching some possible designs for the front window now that the weather was getting chillier. He didn't even bother to look up at his two coworkers. "And **don't** call them." 

"Well, someone has to! Don't you want to know who it is? Maybe you'll like them!" Suga is rather persistent. He wants his friends to be happy, and Ushijima had to be one of the loneliest guys that he knew. "C'mon, not doing this is like….. like…. re-gifting a Christmas gift!" 

Aone furrows his brows and cocks his head to the side. He reaches out a hand and shakes his head, almost as to say "That's not the same thing at all."

Ushijima sighs, looking up from his pages of sketches. "Why do you care so much, Sugawara? Relationships are a foolish social construct made up to make life more bearable."

"That-- is a very sad way to think about life." Suga frowns. He pauses for a moment, trying to come up with something to say that would change Ushijima's mind. "I think you're just scared." 

Ushijima's eyes widen slightly and he responds back defensively. "I'm not scared." He sighs and pulls out his phone from the front pocket of his apron. "Give me the number."  
  
Suga smiles happily and reads off the number (that was written digit by digit on the chocolates in the box) before walking over and looking over Ushijima’s shoulder to make sure he was actually doing it.  
  
“Just to be clear, nothing is going to happen because of this.” Ushijima saves the contact as ‘???’ and hesitates at the screen, looking up at Suga next to him. “Could you not hover over me?”  
  
“Oh- right sorry.” Suga backs up, walking over to the front door to check the mailbox. “I just wanted to make sure you weren't lying.” He opens the door and sticks his hand out to grab the mail. “You deserve happiness, just like everyone else, Ushijima.”  
  
Ushijima grunts, not entirely agreeing but not disagreeing either. He was lonely, but he’d never admit it to Suga. That boy really was something else. After thinking for a moment, he finally decides on what he wants to say.  
  


  
 **DM from: Ushijima Wakatoshi** **  
****To: ???**  
  
Ushijima: _(sent at 8:31 am, September 14th)  
  
_ [ Hello. It seems you (for whatever reason) thought it would be a good idea to send me chocolate instead of just coming up to me and asking for my number. If you could state your business so I can get my coworker off my back, that’d be thoroughly appreciated. ] _(read at 8:31 am)_ _  
_

Within a few moments, the three-dot bubble came up. _'Well, that was fast.'  
_ _  
  
_

???: _(sent at 8:32 am)  
  
_ [ You are almost as formal as I expected, wow. If you really wanted to know my reasoning, I thought you looked lonely and might want a friend (or something more ;] )]  
  
  


Ushijima stares at the phone screen. _'How did they even. Who-- ugh.'_ He stifled a groan and replied.  
  
  


Ushijima: _(sent at 8:32 am)_

[So you sent me chocolate with your number on it with no context? Why not just come up to me?]

???: _(sent at 8:32 am)_

[I don't think you realize how intimidating you appear to be despite working at a flower shop.]   
  


Ushijima: _(sent at 8:33 am)_

[ Trust me. I do know. You wouldn't understand.] 

???: _(sent at 8:33 am)  
_ _  
_[How do you know that I don't know? You don't know me.]

Ushijima: _(sent at 8:33 am)_ _  
  
_[You don't know me either. So why bother? If you can't even get the courage to come up to me, why send over chocolates?]  
  


???: _(sent at 8:33 am)_ _  
_  
[ The point is to get to know you and then decide where things can go from there silly :p]  
  
  
  
Ushijima freezes a bit, deciding to take the route of “playing it stupid” rather than completely shutting down whoever this was. He couldn’t help but be intrigued now on the motives and identity of this other person. Suga had once again succeeded and pushed him out of his comfort zone.  
  
  
  
Ushijima: _(sent at 8:34 am)_ _  
_  
[ Where could this “go” ]  
  
  
???”: _(sent at 8:34 am)_ _  
__  
_[ You are very dense, Ushiwaka. ]  
  
  
Ushijima: _(sent at 8:34 am)_ _  
__  
_[ I am not. Also, what? Is that some sort of nickname? What am I going to call you?]  
  
  
???: _(sent at 8:34 am)_ _  
_  
[:00 CALL ME THE CANDYMAN! (Also yes. It's a nickname I thought of when I found out what your last name was. I think it fits pretty well) ]  
  
  
Ushijima: _(sent at 8:35 am)_  
[ You are ridiculous, stalker. ]  
  
  
???: _(sent at 8:35 am)_  
[ Hey! Don’t call me that >:(( ]

  
  
“Is that a smile I see?” Suga teases, drawing Ushijima’s eyes away from his phone.   
  
He hadn't realized it but a small smile was tugging at his lips. He quickly masks it and puts his phone back into his pocket. There was work to be done. No time for messing around.  
  
“I wasn't smiling.” He replies, eyeing the flyer in Suga’s hands. He can see the vague logo of the gym that had just opened up on the top corner. “What’s that?” he asks, trying to change the subject  
  
“Oh- this!” Suga holds the paper toward him so he can read it. “It’s a flyer from the gym. They’re opening a neighborhood volleyball team and I guess they’re inviting us to join.” He explains.  
  
Ushijima nods, studying the paper. “Is this their way of making friends with the rest of the shop owners?”  
  
Suga shrugs, putting the flyer down on the front counter. “I guess so.” He explains with a smile. "I think it’s smart. I and Aone already decided on going while you were busy texting your little admirer over there.” He waves his hand teasingly in Ushijima's direction. “But, anyway, I think you should come! Left-handed players are always an interesting opponent.”

“You must have played volleyball in high school if you know that.” Ushijima looks back down at his dozens of sketches and picks up the few that he likes the best. “I bet you were a setter.”  
  
Suga's mouth drops. “How did you know?”  
  
“Intuition. You give off the kinds of aura that setters give off.” Ushijima holds up the drawings. “I was thinking about incorporating these into the window painting. Do you like them?" 

Suga nods. "Yeah, they're really nice! Right, Aone?" 

Aone, who had been working quietly in the back on the bouquet for Kiyoko's front window, stuck his head out and looked at the drawings. He gave Ushijima a small smile and a thumbs up. He was always quiet due to the fact that he was mute, so, Suga liked to include him whenever he could. 

"Okay, I'm going to get started on it then." Ushijima gets up from his spot on the window and grabs the crate full of tempera paints and paintbrushes. "I'll be out there for a while." 

"Wait," Suga holds a hand out. "are you going to come with us or not?" 

Ushijima sighs, knowing Suga was only being pushy because he cared. "When’s the first meeting?" 

"It's tomorrow after we close. 5:15. It’s just going to be an interest meeting, so no gym clothes are required." Suga replies.

Ushijima sighs again and rests the box on his hip. "I guess I have nothing better to do." There was also the fact that he missed volleyball, despite the circumstances that made him stop playing. 

Suga smiles widely. "Alright! Now we're talking!"   
  
Ushijima shakes his head, giving Suga a faint chuckle as he walks out of the warm shop and into the cool outside world. He sets the paint's down and grabs the black, quickly getting to work.  
  
He has no idea that the person on the receiving end of his texts was in fact staring at him from the confectionery store window across the street.   
  


* * *

“A Volleyball team?”  
  
Asahi looks at the flyer that Kiyoko had given to him. He reads over the words carefully.  
  
Sakusa looks over Asahi’s shoulder as he reads, then gets back to making a coffee for their latest order. “No one mention this to Atsumu when he comes in. He’s going to try and drag me there.”  
  
“Can I come? Can I come?” The ball of energy known as Yū Nishinoya bounds excitedly in front of the counter. “I haven't played in years! Please please please!”  
  
“Hmm.” Asahi looks up at him. Nishinoya had been a regular at the shop for over a year now, becoming good friends with Asahi in the process. “This says ‘You and your coworkers’ so I’m not sure if they’ll be taking others.”  
  
Sakusa hands Kiyoko the last drink from the order. She thanks him and places it in the center of the beige cup carrier with the other four orders. “I believe that someone who works at the gym is coming to pick up this order. Maybe we can ask them.”   
  
Asahi nods. “Well, there's your answer Noya. You have time to stick around?”  
  
“I always have time!” Noya checks his watch. “I don’t have to be at the shelter till 11 today.”  
  
“Fantastic.” Sakusa says sarcastically.  
  
Asahi nudges his coworker slightly. “Hey, be nice.”  
  
Sakusa rolls his eyes and begins making himself a coffee. “I’ll be nice the day he stops touching everything right after he shoves food in his mouth.”  
  
“Oops, sorry about that.” He wipes his hands on his shirt. “I’ll try harder next time, I swear Omi!”  
  
Sakusa glares daggers at him. “Don’t call me that.”  
  
Nishinoya looks at him in confusion. “Why not? Miya calls you that!”  
  
Asahi facepalms. “That’s because they’re in a relationship, Noya.”  
  
Nishinoya’s face falls to an o shape. “I honestly had no idea.”  
  
“That’s because you’re an idiot.” Sakusa gets back to making his coffee  
  
“Hey!” Nishinoya pouts.  
  
“Don’t take it too personally, he treats everyone like that, even me.” Low and behold, there stands Atsumu Miya at the door in a large yellow hoodie and black ripped jeans. “Miss me Omi?”  
  
Sakusa rolls his eyes. “No. I saw you this morning.”  
  
Atsumu hums as he walks over and leans on the counter. “You definitely missed me.”  
  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Sakusa finishes making his coffee. He lowers his mask off to take a sip. “Do you want me to make you the usual?”  
  
“Yes please!” Atsumu smiles. “And one for Samu.”  
  
Sakusa nods, pulling up his mask. “Hold this.” He hands Atsumu his drink. “If you drink any of it I’m making you clean the whole apartment tonight.”  
  
Atsumu holds the warm drink in his hand. “Yup. Got it.”

“Well, that makes sense now.” Nishinoya sits back down in his chair. He sips his hot chocolate, trying to finish it off before it got cold.  
  
Asahi shakes his head. _‘Ah, Noya.’_  
  
The small bell over the door rings as someone new steps in. A tall man with light grey hair enters the cafe. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a light blue shirt that reads ‘Guardian Gym staff.’  
  
“Are you here to pick up?” Kiyoko asks.  
  
The man nods. “Yeah, my boss placed the order so it should be under Iwaizume.”  
  
Kiyoko looks at the name on the order’s receipt. “This says….. Iwa~Chan.”  
  
“Ah, so Oikawa placed the order.” He smirks. “Yup, that's mine.” He hands Kiyoko the money.  
  
“Thank you.” Kiyoko begins to put the money in the register. “You work at the new gym, right? Mind if I ask you a question about the volleyball team?”  
  
“Oh- yeah sure what is it?”  
  
“Are you guys allowing people outside of owners and workers in?” Kiyoko motions to Nishinoya. “We have a few friends who might like to join as well.”  
  
The man thinks for a moment, rubbing his chin. “Hm, no I don’t think that’d be a problem. We already have a few others because of my boss's partner so it should be alright.”  
  
Kiyoko turns to the boys in the shop. “Does that answer your question?”  
  
“Yes! Thank you, tall man!” Nishinoya says from his seat.  
  
“Ah, no problem.” He begins to pick up the cups. “I’ll expect to see some of you there then.”  
  
Asahi nods. “Me and Noya will probably be there.”  
  
“The gym’s opening a volleyball team and you didn't tell me Omi?” Atsumu pouts.  
  
“I just found out,” Sakusa replies. He hands Atsumu the two eco-friendly cups. “We’re not going.”  
  
“Yes, we are!” Atsumu hands Sakusa his drink and takes the other two. “You have no choice.”  
  
Sakusa groans. “Get out of my sight, germ.”  
  
“I love you too Omi!” Atsumu blows him a small kiss before walking off toward the front door. “Hey tall guy, what was your name?”  
  
“It’s Lev Haiba.” He struggles with the cups.  
  
Atsumu pushes the door open with his back. “I got you, man.”  
  
Lev gives him a nod and walks out the door. “Thanks.”  
  
The two walk off, leaving the other four in the cafe.  
  
“Saksa, you and Atsumu should come with us tomorrow.”  
  
Sakusa says nothing and takes another sip from his drink.  
  
“It’ll be fun!” Nishinoya says excitedly.  
  
Sakusa grumbles. “We’ll see.”  
  
Kiyoko just chuckles at their banter. “Oh, before I forget. Can one of you stop by Suga’s later? He made us another piece for the window and he said it’d be ready today.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll head over on my break later.” Asahi says with a smile.  
  
Kiyoko claps her hands together. “Perfect, thank you.” 

* * *

"Hey, Tadashi?" Akaashi calls softly from the front desk. About three hours have passed since they opened. There was still no sign of their new blonde-haired regular. "Would you be interested in this?" 

“Hm?” Tadashi had been organizing some of the new books and looked over once he heard his name. “Interested in what?" 

Akaashi turns the paper toward Tadashi so he can read it. "The gym is recruiting us for a volleyball interest meeting." He explains as Tadashi walks over to read the paper. "I'm already going no doubt because of Bokuto. You work here too so I just figured I'd ask." 

"Oh, Uhm, I'm not sure." Tadashi scratches the back of his neck. "I've never played volleyball before and I wouldn't want to drag anyone down." 

"Mm, it's not that hard." Akaashi pauses. "Well, I've been playing since middle school so…” He lets his voice trail for a moment. “I doubt a lot of the people going will know how to play so it will be a learning experience for everyone."  
  
“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.” Tadashi walks back over to where he had previously been. “I’m not great with new people either, which you probably already knew.”

Akaashi frowns but decides not to push it. Maybe Tadashi would change his mind. All he wanted was for the boy to be a bit more social. He'd have to try and convince him again tomorrow before the meeting. 

The small bell above the door rings and Akaashi looks up to see who it was. He can't help but smirk and look over at Tadashi, who also seems to have noticed the presence of the new person.

"Good afternoon." Akaashi greets. 

The blonde gives him a slight nod before disappearing off into the science section. He was quiet. Mysterious. Akaashi had only heard him speak a few times, and it was only during the checkout process. Today, that would change. He hoped it would at least.

"Akaashi," Tadashi whispers, shuffling his feet as he walks closer to the front counter. "I don't think I can do this." 

Akaashi notices the shaking of Tadashi's hands and he immediately feels guilty. How could he even think of making Tadashi do such a thing when he was so nervous all the time? He should have just bought the damn business cardholder. 

"Let's make a deal." Akaashi leans in toward Tadashi and lowers his voice. "I'll shelve the books. You stand here, check him out, and mention the coffee shop. This way it'll seem less weird than you just going up to him." 

Tadashi nods slowly, his insides still jittering. "Yeah. That's fine. I can do that." 

"Okay- good." Akaashi steps out from behind the counter and motions for the younger boy to step inside. "You'll be fine."

Tadashi gives him a weak nod and steps behind the counter. He can feel his legs begin to shake and he grips onto the counter. He has to keep his emotions in check. If he were to make a bad first impression, it would all be over.  
  
Akaashi eyes him nervously before getting back to work. Part of him feels bad. But the other part of him knows it's for the best. Avoiding your feelings was a nuisance. He of all people knew that very well. Needless to say, Bokuto’s graduation was more emotional than it should have been.

Tadashi shifts his weight to his heels, taking a breath. All his focus was on the blue and gold-colored flyer that sat on the counter a few feet away from him. He read the flyer over in his head.  
  
 **‘You and your coworkers have been invited to join the Guardian Gym’s Volleyball Team! We’re accepting everyone, even if you have no experience. The first meeting will be tomorrow, September 15th at 5:15 pm, run by the gym’s owner Hajime Iwizume and his partner Tooru Oikawa. We hope to see you there!’**  
  
Tadashi sighs softly. _‘Should I go with Akaashi and Bokuto? It’s just volleyball… seems safe enough.’_  
  
The sudden thump of a book knocks Tadashi out of his head and he looks up. In front of him stands the tall blonde masterpiece that he’d been secretly eyeing for weeks now. He was finally looking at him face to face. He was honestly more intimidated than he thought he would be.  
  
“Checking out?” Tadashi tries to keep his nervousness hidden by digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. He presses so hard it stings.  
  
The blonde nods. Then his eyes go to the flyer. “Is that for anyone? Or just businesses around here?”  
  
 _“My God, that was the most he’s ever said.’_ Tadashi grabs the book, beginning to ring it up. The man handed him the money as well with the book so Tadashi placed it in the register. He tries to keep his eyes averted from the blonde to avoid any awkward staring. “Uh, I’m not sure, sorry.” Tadashi looks to Akaashi, who was already looking over at the two. “Do you know, Akaashi?”  
  
“I'm sure I could call and ask.” Akaashi leans on the book cart with one of his elbows. “I honestly don’t imagine they would mind the extra people though. Bokuto’s probably going to insist on coming even if they do.” He chuckles. “Why don’t you tag along with us?”  
  
“Oh, no, that's alright- I barely know you guys.” He looks from Akaashi to back down at the flyer. “It just reminded me of…… someone….” His voice trails off and he almost looks sad.  
  
 _‘So he’s mysterious and has trauma?’_ Tadashi looks to Akaashi for some sort of assistance.  
  
Akaashi gives him a small ‘don’t worry’ look before walking over to the counter. “If you change your mind, we’ll be heading over after closing tomorrow.” He pauses. “But you don’t usually come in on Thursdays… hmm.”  
  
“Yeah, I work 9 - 4:45 on Thursdays and you close at five.”  
  
Akaashi struggles to come up with something. Well, Tadashi, why don’t you give….” He looks at the blonde for a name.  
  
“Ah, it’s Kei Tsukkishima.”  
  
“Tsukkishima your number so he can text you in case he changes his mind. Then we can wait for him and the four of us can go.” Akaashi says with a smile.  
  
Tadashi looks at him with wide eyes. _‘Wait- what! Akaashi that’s never going to work! There is no way he’s stupid enough to--’_  
  
“Yeah, that’ll work.” Tsukkishima takes his phone out of his off the shoulder bag. He unlocks it and hands it over to Tadashi. “Here.”  
  
Tadashi stares at his outstretched hand for a few seconds. _‘Is this real? Did Akaashi just smooth talk his way into me getting this guy’s number?’_ He snaps out of it, taking the phone gently out of his hand. In exchange, he hands Tsukkishima the book he had checked out. It was an autobiography by some guy he had never heard of. “Here’s your book.”  
  
“Thanks.” He gives Tadashi a nod as he takes the book and tucks it away in his bag.  
  
Tadashi has to suppress his excitement as he types his number into Tsukkishima’s phone. Tadashi Yamaguchi along with a book emoji. He presses the save contact button and hands the phone back to Tsukkishima. “All set.”  
  
Tsukkishima nods once more.  
  
“So, maybe see you tomorrow?” Akaashi asks.  
  
“Maybe.” 

With that, Tsukkishima turned and left the store.   
  
  
“Holy shit.” Tadashi places his forehead on the counter, gripping it with his hands. “Akaashi how did that work? How did you do that and why did he fall for it?”  
  
“I’m going to be honest with you, I have no clue.” Akaashi looks down at Tadashi. “Are you alright? I think you should take a breather.”  
  
Tadashi raises his head, revealing his reddened cheeks. “I’m fantastic. Also, I’m buying you lunch someday soon. That was… I would have never been able to get through that without you.”  
  
Akaashi smiles. “Yeah, of course. But you really don’t have to buy me lunch. You working here is enough to satisfy me. Hooking you up with a guy you like is the least I could do to repay you.”  
  
“D-Don’t put it like that!” Tadashi covers his face with his hands. “I don’t _like_ him, I just…”  
  
“Now you’re just lying to yourself.” Akaashi sighs. “Trust me, I went through this myself for over a year or more in high school. You’ve seen me and Bokuto now. If you bottle your emotions up it’s only going to be worse when you finally admit them.”  
  
Tadashi groans. “I just hate dating. It sucks.”  
  
Akaashi hums in response, getting back to shelving the new books. “I wouldn't know. Bokuto’s been my first everything. I never went on dates before I met him.”  
  
“You guys are like the definition of soulmates though!” Tadashi stands up straight, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m just a hopeless romantic wannabe who changes their style whenever they like someone to try and get their attention.”  
  
Akaashi chuckles and looks back at Tadashi. “You’re still young, you know. There's plenty of time for you to find someone. Who knows, it may even be him.”  
  
“Yeah right.” Tadashi shakes his head in disbelief as he steps out from behind the counter. “Let me help you with those books Akaashi.”  
  
“Thanks, Tadashi.” Akaashi points to the books on the bottom shelf. “Those are all kid's books. Think you can handle them?”  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Tadashi reaches down to grab the books. “Wait, is this your clever way of indirectly calling me a child?”  
  
Akaashi laughs. “No. Maybe…”  
  
“Rude!” Tadashi says in a joking tone as he heads off to the children's section. He can hear Akaashi chuckling again but he says nothing in response, leaving Tadashi to his thoughts.  
  
 _‘Kei Tsukkishima.’  
  
_

* * *

The small bell over the door rings as Asahi steps into the shop.  
  
Sugawara’s shop, 'Flowers for Hours', had to be hands down one of the prettiest shops in King Square. It always had some sort of cool art drawn on the windows and the inside was covered in so many plants that you could barely see the walls or the ceiling.  
  
“Asahi!” Suga smiles happily. “You made it just in time!”  
  
“Good afternoon.” Asahi wipes his feet on the front mat before stepping inside. “Jeeze, it’s like this place turns more and more into a jungle whenever I come here.”  
  
Suga laughs, but then his face drops. “Business hasn't been fantastic lately. We keep getting new shipments, thus the mass amount of plants we now have to take care of.”  
  
Asahi frowns as he walks over to the front counter. “Yeah, business has been rather slow lately. Kiyoko seems worried about it too.” He adjusts his barista apron. “I hope this place doesn't tank. I really like working here with all of you.”  
  
“Agreed.” Suga sighs before letting a smile return to his face. “Let’s try not to think about that though. I have probably the best arrangement for your front window that has ever been made!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you say that every time.” Asahi grins. “But you never disappoint me so let’s see what you’ve got.”  
  
“One second.” Suga steps into the back where his other two employees work. A few arrangements had been ordered for a birthday party and would have to be delivered tomorrow afternoon. “How's it going?”  
  
Aone gives Suga a thumbs up, showing him the bouquet he had been working on. The party was a children's one, themed around aquariums and sea life, so the bouquet was covered in flowers colored blue and green with the occasional pink or purple to represent coral. There were also small cutouts of sea creatures in each one.   
  
“What he said.” Ushijima replies, seeming too hyper-focused on placing the flowers just right in the clear vase to look up at Suga.  
  
“Great. Keep up the good work. I’ll be in the front watering if you guys need anything.” Suga grabs the arrangement for Kiyoko’s front window, careful not to crush the logo that had been placed on the front of the basket vase. ‘Espresso Yourself’ had to have been the cutest name anyone could think of to name a coffee shop. It made Suga smile every time.  
  
He steps back to the front with the flowers, displaying them to Asahi. “Tadah! Pretty cool, right?”  
  
“Whoah, yeah this one is really nice!” Asahi looks at the arrangement in fascination as Suga puts it on the front counter. It was big, almost covering Suga’s face when he had brought it out. It was filled with sunflowers, roses, and some other flowers that were blue and purple. “Kiyoko is going to love it, thank you so much Suga.” 

“It’s no problem. Anything for my favorite neighbors.” He turns the vase, making sure everything is perfect before Asahi takes it back. “Hey, are you and Sakusa going to that volleyball interest meeting by any chance?”   
  
Asahi shrugs. “I don’t know about Sakusa but I think I’m going. We have a regular at the shop that I'm good friends with so he’s coming with me.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” Suga taps the counter with his fingers. “I didn't know we could bring others who didn't work with us.”  
  
“One of the staff members from the gym picked up drinks this morning and Kiyoko asked him.”  
  
Suga nods. “Good to know. Maybe I’ll bring Daichi.”  
  
“I hope to see you both there then.” Asahi grabs the arrangement. “And thanks again for making this for the cafe.”  
  
“It was my pleasure!” Suga smiles. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, Asahi.”  
  
“See you then, Suga.”

* * *

Later that night, Ushijima lies in his bed reading a book when his phone suddenly buzzes, indicating that he got a message. Of course, he ignores it. Whoever was texting him at this hour shouldn't be.  
  
His phone buzzes again. Then again. He groans, putting down his book and grabbing his phone.  
  
  
 **DM from: Ushijima Wakatoshi**

 **To: ???**  
  
???: (sent at 11:17 pm, September 14th)  
  
[Heyyyy :)) ]  
[Still awake?]  
[I’m bored.]  
  
  
Ushijima groans.  
  
  
Ushijima: (sent at 11:20 pm)  
  
[What do you want?]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:20 pm)  
  
[:0 HE ANSWERS!]  
[Hiiiii ]  
  
  
Ushijima: (sent at 11:21 pm)  
  
[Hello.]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:21 pm)  
  
[How are you? Did you have a good day? Did you eat?]   
  
  
Ushijima: (sent at 11:22 pm)  
  
[Why does it matter?]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:22 pm)  
  
[Because…….I care about the well being of my fellow humans?]  
  
  
Ushijima: (sent at 11:22 pm)  
  
[Fine. I’m good. I had a good day. And yes I ate.]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:23 pm)  
  
[I’m very glad to hear that!]  
[My day was good! I did work stuff, which was boring, but I may be doing fun stuff tomorrow!!]  
  
  
Ushijima: (sent at 11:23 pm)  
  
[Nice.]   
  
  
  
Ushijima puts his phone back down, getting back to his book. But part of him was still thinking about who the other person behind the phone number could possibly be.

* * *

After a rather uneventful day Akaashi and Tadashi were closing up the shop.  
  
  
  
‘Words to the Wise’ was one of the bigger establishments in King square. Its main area housed shelves upon shelves of books while the back area had a storage room and a break room with a kitchenette. There were a lot of windows that let in the light giving it an overall cozy feel. The store was Akaashi’s pride and joy.  
  
  


Tadashi was behind the register counting money while Akaashi was vacuuming the floor. Akaashi's back was to the door and the vacuum was loud so he didn't hear or see Bokuto as he snuck inside.

"Akaashi!" 

Akaashi turns the vacuum off, the familiar arms engulfing his body. He blushes. "Bokuto~San, you scared me!" He tilts his head to look back at Bokuto. 

"Sorry.” He pouts. “I just really missed you today." Bokuto peppers Akaashi's face in kisses. 

"Boku-" Bokuto cuts Akaashi off with a kiss to his lips, just flustering him further. Public affection was never Akaashi's forte. But Bokuto's love language was constant physical touch so he endured it just for him. 

Bokuto pulls away from Akaashi with a huge grin on his face. "I wanted to get you flowers but Sugawara was already closed." He releases Akaashi from his arms. "But I found something even better!" He procures a small rock from his pocket. "Look! It's a rock that looks like an owl! Isn't that so cool!" His eyes sparkle with a childlike wonder.  
  
Akaashi nods with a smile, taking the rock from Bokuto. “It’s very cool Bokuto~San, thank you.”  
  
“Yay! I’m glad you like it!” Bokuto grins proudly before suddenly gasping. “I should draw a face on it!” He looks over to where Tadashi stands at the desk. Bokuto begins to walk over, greeting the younger boy happily. “Llamaguchi! Do you have any sharpies back there or something?”  
  
That nickname was something Tadashi would never get used to. “Ah- Uhm- let me check.” He begins to rummage through the bin of art supplies that was on the shelf under the desk.  
  
Akaashi walks over, resting his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Don’t give him a hard time Bokuto~San. He’s having a bad day.”  
  
Bokuto frowns. “Why not? What happened?”  
  
“We have a regular who he’s taken some interest in.” Akaashi explains. “I invited him to come to the volleyball meeting with us and I somehow talked him into taking Tadashi’s number so he could text him to tell us if he was coming or not.”  
  
“And? Is he coming?”  
  
Tadashi can’t see him, but he’s sure Akaashi is shaking his head.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” Bokuto looks at Tadashi. “You don’t have to get the sharpie its fi-”  
  
“I found one.” Tadashi holds up a gold sharpie. “Is this okay?”  
  
Bokuto nods ecstatically. “Yes! Yes! Thank you!”  
  
Tadashi hands him the sharpie and watches as Bokuto doodles two eyes and a triangle nose onto the grey rock. He hands it back to Akaashi with the biggest grin on his face. The loving smile on Akaashi’s face is enough to make Tadashi frown again, that reminder coming back to him.  
  
 _‘Tsukkishima could care less about you.’_  
  
“I’m going to grab my stuff from the back.” Tadashi announces quickly before heading to the back storage room without another word.   
  
“Is he okay?” Bokuto watches as Tadashi walks away. “He’s wearing sad colored clothes. Since when does he do that?”  
  
Akaashi sighs. “He apparently changes up his style to try and impress the person he likes.” A frown comes to his face. “I may have gotten him a little bit too excited over the whole Tsukishima thing. Now he’s just really disappointed. He didn’t even bother to text him saying that he wouldn't be coming.”  
  
“That guy sounds like a jerk.” Bokuto frowns as he looks at Akaashi. “I’m glad he’s not coming. If I ever see him I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!”  
  
“No need.” Tadashi appears back from the storage room. “I’m over it. It’s fine.”  
  
Bokuto just frowns more. “Llamaguchiiiii.” He reaches out for Tadashi. “It’s okay not to be okay. Do you want a hug? Will that make you feel better maybe?”  
  
Tadashi looks to Akaashi. He doesn’t want to be disrespectful to his boss. Akaashi gives him a quick nod. He knows Bokuto has good intentions and that Tadashi would never fall for someone who belonged to another.  
  
Tadashi sighs in relief. “Actually, that sounds kinda nice.”  
  
Bokuto walks a few steps toward Tadashi before hugging him tightly. “Stupid Tsukki blah blah blah isn't worth your time.” He rubs Tadashi’s back. “We’ll find you someone way better who deserves you. Not that stupid jerk!”  
  
“It's… fine.” Tadashi hugs Bokuto back. “I don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Bokuto pulls back from Tadashi. “But if you ever change your mind I can totally help find you someone worthy.” 

Tadashi smiles softly. “Thanks, Bokuto.”  
  
“We should get going.” Akaashi interrupts. “It’s 5:05.”  
  
“Right! Yes! I almost forgot!” Bokuto turns to Akaashi and jumps up and down. “I’m so excited to play volleyball with you again Akaashi! We can do tons of quicks! You’ll toss every set to me, right? Right?”  
  
Akaashi chuckles. “Not every single one, but plenty of them I promise.”  
  
Bokuto sticks up his pinky. “Pinky promise?”  
  
“Pinky promise.” Akaashi interlocks his pinky with Bokuto and pulls.  
  
“Yes! Now don’t forget!” Bokuto grabs Akaashi's hand and tugs at it “Can we go now?”  
  
Akaashi reaches his free hand up to Bokuto’s head. “Calm down.” He turns to Tadashi. “Did you finish locking everything up?”  
  
Tadashi nods. “Mhm. All good.”  
  
“Okay, then we can go. I’ll finish vacuuming tomorrow.”  
  
The three walk outside. Akaashi turns off the lights and locks the door before turning back around.  
  
“Alright, let's head out.” 

* * *

"Give me my hat back." Kenma groans, reaching up to try and grab back his bucket hat back from Kuroo. 

Kuroo was holding it over his head and sidestepping so he could make sure Kenma was following him. "Nope." He flaunts a taunting smile and holds the hat up higher. 

Kenma stops in his tracks watching Kuroo as he continues to walk. "I'm not going if you don't give me my hat."  
  
Kuroo frowns and also stops. “So you're only going for your hat and not because you love me?”   
  
"You're an idiot." Kenma reaches once more for the hat and Kuroo lets him take it. "Let's go before I change my mind." He starts walking again, adjusting his hat to its rightful place on top of his head.  
  
Kuroo follows after him, keeping a steady pace. “Arent you excited to play again? It’ll be just like when we were kids!”  
  
“Sports are a lot of work.”  
  
“Exercise is good for you though!” Kuroo replies. “And we’ll meet a lot of new people!”  
  
“Gross.”  
  
“Kenma! Don’t be like that!”   
  
  
  
  
The two walk into the gym, following the arrows on the walls until they get to the volleyball courts.  
  
Kuroo’s mouth drops open. “Whoah, this place is huge!”  
  
“What did you expect? It took over a year to build.”  
  
Kuroo and Kenma head up to the bleachers, taking a seat in the middle section. There weren't many people here yet and the gym was quiet. They had come a little early so this was expected.  
  
Kenma leans his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “Wake me up when it starts.”  
  
“As you wish, your highness.” Kuroo says with a grin.  
  
Kenma pinches his cheek. “Hush. I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired.” Kuroo nudges him.  
  
Kenma holds onto Kuroo’s arm so he can't be jostled. “Being with you all the time is exhausting. Your presence is like I'm talking to twenty people at once.”  
  
“That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Kuroo kisses the top of Kenma’s head. “I love you.”  
  
Kenma smiles before burying his face into Kuroo’s sleeve. “I love you too. Now be quiet.”   
  
Kuroo keeps himself busy, checking emails, Kenma’s sub count, new shipments for the store, new requests for tutoring sessions. Real fun stuff. This had become his life ever since he and Kenma opened ‘Autorealm Games + Studying Center’ over a year and a half ago. He honestly wouldn't trade this life for anything, even millions of dollars. He got to spend every waking hour with his boyfriend and he got to beat chemistry into people's skulls. What better life could there be?  
  
  
  
“Kuroo, hey.”  
  
Kuroo looks up from his phone, seeing the teddy bear of a man known as Asahi. He was followed by his co-worker Sakusa and two others who he didn't recognize.  
  
Kuroo greets him with joy. “Hey, Azumane! Entertain me while Kenma sleeps.”  
  
Asahi chuckles. “I could try but I don’t think I'm that interesting. Mind if we sit?” He motions to the empty bleacher space around Kuroo and Kenma.  
  
“Nope, not at all. Sit anywhere you like.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Asahi and Nishonoya sit next to Kuroo and Kenma and Sakusa and Atsumu sit behind them.  
  
“Oh, right. This is Nishonoya, he’s a regular at the cafe.” Asahi motions to the energetic boy beside him. “And that's Sakusa’s boyfriend Atsumu.” He points to the blonde behind him.  
  
“Nice to meet you guys.” Kuroo leans back to show Kenma. “This is my human cat boy Kenma.”  
  
“Still awake.” Kenma mumbles, kicking Kuroo’s shin with his foot.  
  
“Ow! Hey!” Kuroo looks at Kenma. “That hurt!”  
  
“Oh well.”   
  
“Omi!” Atsumu tugs on Sakusa’s sleeve. “Why didn’t you tell me there were more gays around here?”  
  
“I didn’t know.” Sakusa replies plainly. “You think I talk to people?”  
  
“Actually we’re bi but close enough.” Kuroo replies.  
  
Atsumu looks intrigued, batting a hand toward Kuroo. “Ooh, he’s sassy. I like that.”  
  
“Be quiet.” Sakusa swats his hand away. “I will boil your hand if you touch anyone.”  
  
“ ‘M sorry Omi.” Atsumu pouts. “Can I touch you?”  
  
“Don’t care. I'm already infected with your germs.”  
  
Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s hand once he’d gotten the approval. If Sakusa’s mask was down, a small smile would be visible. But he’d insisted on wearing it, at least until he got to know these people.   
  
  
  
  
As more people flood into the gym, it becomes louder with chatter of excited young men. There had to have been at least twenty or more people here, way more than the supposed nine to ten people Iwaizume thought they’d be getting.  
  
“Why are there so many people here?” Iwaizume glares at Oikawa. “Who else did you invite?”  
  
“Why is it always my fault Iwa~Chan?” Oikawa pouts. “The only person I invited was Yūji!”  
  
“And Shoyo~Kun, who brought Tobio~Chan.” Terushima leans his elbow on Oikawa’s shoulder.  
  
“Okay yes, I figured out that much.” Iwaizume paces in front of his podium. “But all these other people, where did they come from?”  
  
“Well, Iwa, if you hadn’t noticed, about 85 percent of the King Square population are fellow homosexuals.” Oikawa replies. “I bet a lot of people brought their significant others. We didn't make it exactly clear that we only wanted the store owners and workers to come.”  
  
“Did you even read the damn flyer?” Iwaizume glares at him again. “It said you and your coworkers.”  
  
“It also said we’re accepting everyone.” Terushima adds.  
  
“Okay yeah- but that meant everyone as in even if they don't have experience! Not everyone as in bring all your friends.” Iwaizume looks out at all the people gathered on the bleachers. “How are we supposed to make one team with this many people?”  
  
“Wait, we weren't supposed to tell them it was okay to invite more people?” Lev asks. He’d been standing close by with his boyfriend, Morisuke Yaku, listening to their conversation.  
  
Oikawa’s eyes light up. “See! This isn't my fault Iwa! It’s your stupid intern's fault!”  
  
“I’m not stupid!” Lev shoots back defensively.  
  
Yaku reaches up and flicks him on the head. “Sorry but you’re pretty stupid.”  
  
“All of you be quiet.” Iwaizume groans and rubs his temples. “It's my fault for not being clear enough to you guys or them. We’ll just have to make more teams than originally planned.”  
  
“I’m really sorry Iwaizume.” Lev shifts on his feet. “I only told the people at the coffee shop when I picked up the order this morning because they asked me. Word must have spread to the other stores.”  
  
“It’s fine. You didn’t know.” Iwaizume sighs. “We’ll make the best of it.”  
  
Oikawa just pouts more. “Iwa why are you so nice to him? If I did that you would have beat me up!”  
  
“Because you’re my boyfriend and he’s my staff member. I can jostle you all I want and you won’t leave. He can quit whenever he wants.”  
  
Terushima looks at Oikawa with a serious face. “Are you okay?” Blink twice if you need help.”  
  
“Oh Yūji, I’m fine!” Oikawa takes a few steps forward, wrapping an arm around Iwaizume’s broad shoulders. “Iwa~Chan just hates showing other people how much of a big softie he truly is for me, isn't that right?” He turns his head and puckers his lips at Iwaizume.  
  
“Don’t make me sock you, shittykawa.”  
  
“Oh Iwa~Chan,” Oikawa dramatically places his hand over his heart. “I love you too.”  
  
Iwaizume huffs, pushing Oikawa off of him. “Go sit down so I can start.”  
  
“You’re no fun.” Oikawa reaches his hand out for Terushima. “Yūji, hold my hand since Iwa won’t.”   
  
“Touch him and you’re dead, Terushima.” Iwaizume growls.  
  
“Sorry, Tooru,” Terushima takes a step away from him. “but I want to live long enough to get to talk to the cute guy who walked in earlier.”  
  
“Oh, cute guy hm? I can respect that.” He looks around the gym. “Show me who.”  
  
“He can show you when you both sit down.” Iwaizume pushes Oikawa lightly. “Go on. You too Lev, Yaku. Sit in the front so when I introduce you guys everyone will be able to see you.”  
  
The four boys nod, eventually taking their seats in the front row of the bleachers along with Chikara Enoshita, the gym's official physical therapist. Yachi had insisted on staying at the front desk in case anyone came in late. But, Iwaizume just assumed she didn’t want to be the only girl in the gym, which he respected.  
  
  
  
“Can I have everyone's attention please?” Iwaizume speaks into the microphone that had been set up on the podium. “I’d like to keep this short, I know you all have had a long day of work.”  
  
Everyone quieted down, looking to Iwaizume as he began to speak.  
  
“First and foremost, I’d like to thank you all for coming. Part of me thought the gym was going to be completely empty but now I see that it’s fuller than I thought.” He lets his eyes wander through the bleachers. “If you didn't know, my name is Hajime Iwaizume and I’m the owner of this gym. You can probably find me in my office or around the building, being followed by my idiot boyfriend Tooru Oikawa.” He points to Oikawa who turns and waves a hand. “If you can’t find me, any questions can go to him or our secretary, Hitoka Yaachi at the front desk. Oikawa will be primarily in charge of the teams, considering it was his idea in the first place. Other staff members include our physical therapist Chikara Enoshita and my intern Lev Habia.” Iwaizume motions to the two boys who turn around and give everyone a wave.  
  
“Seeing all of you now, I’m pretty sure we’ll be having more teams then the originally expected amount, which was one. We won’t be having tryouts per say, but, next time we all meet up there may be some team assignments worked out.” Iwaizume holds up some papers. “These papers are for the owners and or representatives of each store. It just asks the basic stuff like name, phone number, and if you’ve had any previous volleyball experience. I only printed five, one for each store, so you’re going to have to write everyone's information in on the sheet.” He places the papers down onto the podium. “That's about it from me. Just make sure you fill in the sheets before you leave and we’ll reach out to you with more information soon.”  
  
The papers are picked up, the small groups of workers sitting together on the bleachers as they fill out all the information needed. Iwaizume sighs and unplugs the audio equipment. He hadn’t noticed the missing presence of Oikawa and his posse until he heard the rolling of a cart.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Oikawa had dragged out the bin of volleyballs from the storage closet, Terushima, Hinata, and Kageyama following close behind him.  
  
“Hinata’s going to throw a tantrum if I don’t set a few for him.” Kageyama explains.  
  
Hinata pouts. “Don’t act like it's a chore, bakeyama!”  
  
Iwaizume sighs again. “Just don’t make a mess. I’m not staying late to clean up after you idiots.”  
  
“Mind if we join?” Akaashi, Bokuto, and Tadashi make their way down from the stands. “I also have an idiot who’ll throw a tantrum.”  
  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto pouts. “I’m gonna cry at you.”  
  
Akaashi pats Bokuto on the back. “Do you see what I mean?”  
  
“I don’t have a problem with it. Oikawa’s in charge.” Iwaizume glares at Oikawa. “Don’t make me regret this.”  
  
“No worries Iwa, I got this!”  
  


  
  
Before they even knew it, the first unofficial match in ‘King Square’ had begun.  
  



	3. The Unofficial Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, owl head, glasses, you wanna play a quick three on three with them?” He points a thumb at Kageyama and Hinata. 
> 
> -  
> The boys have an unofficial practice match to kick off the chaotic series of events that is 'King Square'

“Hey, freckles, mind if I sit?” 

Tadashi looks up at the sound of the voice. A guy with an undercut and blonde hair stands in front of him with his hands on his hips. He looked a little intense but Tadashi didn’t want to be rude. 

“Yeah, that's fine.” 

The blonde sits down, a comfortable distance between the two. “Are you on bag watch duty or something?” 

“Ah-” Tadashi looks at the bags near his feet then back to the guy next to him. “I guess you could call it that.” He points to the court on the right. “I’m watching stuff for my boss and his boyfriend.” 

“Figured. I was just teasing.” He leans back on the next row of bleachers. “You’re not joining them?” 

Tadashi shakes his head. “I’ve never played volleyball before. They played together in high school, that’s why they’re so in sync.” 

Both boys look over and watch as Akaashi sets a ball to Bokuto.

“Bokuto~San!”

Bokuto jumps, hitting a perfect line shot on the opposing court.

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” Bokuto throws his hands in the air. “Did you see that Akaashi? Did you see it?” 

Akaashi nods. “Yes, I saw it.” 

Bokuto practically tackles his counterpart, assaulting him with kisses. He says something illegible, making Akaashi blush and mumble something in response before Bokuto pulls away. 

Akaashi shoots Tadashi a look, seeing the unfamiliar blonde next to him. He mouths ‘are you okay?’ 

Tadashi nods. ‘I’m good.’ 

“The spiker is good. Lots of energy.” The man comments. He suddenly looks down, shaking his head in disappointment. “Where are my manners?” He turns his body toward Tadashi and sticks out a hand. “Yūji Terushima.” 

Tadashi shakes his hand. “Uh- Tadashi Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Terushima grips his hand tightly before letting go. “So, you work around here?” 

Tadashi nods. “Yeah, at the bookstore.” He pauses. “What about you?”

“I’m just friends with Oikawa. He invited me to join, along with those two.” He motions his head toward the two on the left court. They seem to be arguing but their voices are illegible. “The tangerine is Shōyō Hinata and the tall guy is Tobio Kageyama. They’ve broken up on six different occasions so I wouldn't be surprised if they’re about to do it again.”   
  
Tadashi nods again. “Good to know.”   
  
“Hey!” Iwaizumi throws a volleyball at Hinata and Kageyama. It hits Hinata in the shoulder before bouncing into Kageyama's hands. “If you’re going to stay here and make a mess of my gym will you at least stop fighting and practice!”  
  
“Here we go.” Terushima crosses his arms and leans forward, watching intently  
  
“He was being a jerk Iwa!” Hinata turns to the older boy with a visible frown on his face.   
  
Iwaizumi sighs. “Isn't he always? Suck it up! You’re the one who wanted to date the guy.” He glares at Kageyama. “Set him a few, won’t you? You guys get on my nerves. Don’t make me kick you out.”   
  
Kageyama groans, taking a few paces back. “Hinata!” He spins the volleyball in his hand. “You better hit this one or we’re leaving.”   
  
Hinata turns to Kageyama and his eyes light up. “I’ll hit it! I promise!”   
  
Kageyama sets the ball to Hinata and the entire gym falls silent as he jumps practically higher than the next and hits a straight shot right into the other court.   
  
“Whoah, Chibi~Chan can jump.” Kuroo descends the bleachers and stands on the ground before looking back at Kenma. “Did you see that Kenma?”  
  
Kenma nods, visible awe in his eyes.  
  
“I want to block him. Wait here.” Kuroo hands Kenma the contents of his pockets (his phone, the car keys, and his wallet) before jogging onto the court. “Hey, owl head, glasses, you wanna play a quick three on three with them?” He points a thumb at Kageyama and Hinata.  
  
Kenma sighs, sitting down a few feet away from Tadashi and Terushima. He puts Kuroo’s items down next to him before taking out his phone.  
  
Bokuto gasps. “You think I look like an owl too?” He shakes Akaashi by his shoulders. “I like this guy Akaashi. Let’s play a quick match, please, please?”  
  
“Are you a middle blocker?” Akaashi asks.  
  
Kuroo nods and holds out his hand. “Tetsurō Kuroo, co-owner of the community center.”  
  
“Keiji Akaashi, owner of the bookstore.” He shakes Kuroo’s hand. “This is Bokuto.”  
  
“Nice to meet you rooster head!” Bokuto says with a grin.  
  
“How are we supposed to do a three versus three match if there's only two of us?” Hinata asks. He and Kageyama had walked over to the right court while the other three were conversing.  
  
“Sorry, I’m late.” A rather disheveled-looking Tsukishima steps into the gym. He’s still in his work clothes, a white button-up shirt, and black dress pants. But, he’s wearing white and green sneakers instead of normal dress shoes. “You gave me the wrong phone number, Yamaguchi.” 

“I-I did?” Tadashi can barely hold back his blush, his mouth gaping. He sits up straight, trying to seem relaxed. _‘He said my name! Shit. He’s so attractive. Akaashi was right.’_   
  
“Yes.” Tsukishima walks over to him, showing him the text thread.  
  
  
 **DM to: Not Tadashi Yamaguchi :book:** **  
****From: Kei Tsukishima**   
  
Kei Tsukishima: _(sent at 8:15 pm, September 14th)_   
  
[Hey. It’s Tsukishima. I’ll be there tomorrow.]   
[I’ll probably be late so don’t wait up.]   
  
\---   
  
Not Tadashi Yamaguchi :book: : _(sent at 5:47 am, September 15th)_   
  
[Wrong number]   
  
  
Kei Tsukishima: _(sent at 7:17 am)_   
  
[Oh, sorry.]   
  
  
  
“I’m sorry! I must have hit the wrong button when I was putting it in.” Tadashi bows his head and mentally curses at himself.   
  


“It’s fine. Just fix it.” Tsukishima hands Tadashi his phone.  
  
“Right!” Tadashi struggles to change the number, his hands shaking. “Once again, I’m really sorry!”  
  
Tsukishima smooths down his shirt. “Don’t panic so much.”  
  
“Hey! Tall dude with the glasses!”   
  
Tsukishima looks over to see Bokuto waving his arms, pointing to Kageyama and Hinata. “You mind blocking for their side? It’ll be a short match! Pretty please?”  
  
“Whatever.” Tsukishima turns back to Tadashi. “You mind holding onto my phone?”  
  
Tadashi shakes his head. “Not a problem!”  
  
“Thanks.” He walks onto the court.  
  
Tadashi lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, letting his eyes follow Tsukishima around the gym.  
  
“Sorry to burst your bubble, freckles,” Terushima places a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. “pretty sure that guy is as straight as they come.”  
  
“What?” Tadashi turns his head toward Terushima. “Oh- no- I wasn’t- I’m not-”  
  
“Whoah, chill.” Terushima grins. “Almost one hundred percent of the people here are gay in some way. But for him….he’s the exception.”  
  
“Oh…” Tadashi looks down. “I kinda thought… well you know…”  
  
Tadashi.”  
  
Tadashi looks back up to see Akaashi in front of him, holding out his glasses. “Mind holding these?”  
  
“Yeah, not a problem Akaashi.” Tadashi takes the glasses from Akaashi and places them on top of Akaashi and Bokuto’s bags.  
  
While Tadashi isn't looking, Akaashi glares at Terushima, making the male back off and take his hand off of his shoulder. Akaashi’s gaze returns back to calm and he looks at Tadashi. “Are you going to stay and watch? It might be a while.”  
  
Tadashi looks back up and nods. “Yeah. I don’t have anything else to do. Though, we’re all going to get hungry. Maybe we could get some food after? I’ll pay. I owe you.”  
  
“I told you, you don’t owe me.” Akaashi chuckles. “But dinner is completely a possibility.”  
  
Tadashi nods. “I’ll be waiting.”  
  
“Alright.” Akaashi smiles before heading back out onto the court. “Ready?”  
  
“Yes! Yes!” Bokuto tugs at Akaashi’s sweater. “You’re going to set all the balls to me right?”  
  
Akaashi nods and rolls up his sleeves. “You’re the ace here.”  
  
“Dude, I know I said you looked like an owl, but you act like a lost puppy.” Kuroo laughs.  
  
Bokuto pouts. “Hey! Not nice rooster head!”  
  
“At least call him by his name, Bokuto~San. It’s rude.”  
  
  
  
“Should we stay and watch?” Suga asks.  
  
Daichi shrugs “Could be interesting.”  
  
Suga, Daichi, Ushijima, and Aone were still sitting at the top of the bleachers after finishing filling out the sheet with all of their information.

“Mm.” Ushijima watches as the orange-haired boy fails at his serve, hitting his taller partner in the back of the head with the ball. “The kid can jump but apparently he can't do much else.”   
  
“BOKE HINATA!” Kageyama chucks the ball back at him. “Do you know how to serve?”   
  
“Yes! I know how to serve, Bakeyama!” Hinata sticks his tongue out. “I'm warming up!”   
  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “You both get on my nerves.”   
  
“He has potential!" Suga comments in response to Ushijima.   
  
Aone taps Suga and signs. ‘I have to get going.’   
  
“Oh, okay!” Suga says with a smile. He signs back, ‘Have a nice night.’   
  
‘You too.’ Aone gives the three a wave before descending the bleachers and leaving the gym.   
  
“Are you going to stay and watch with us?” Suga asks Ushijima.   
  
Ushijima rests his chin on his palms. “A few minutes. I want to see where this goes.” 

Suga smiles. "Awesome!" 

  
  


"You guys staying too?" Asahi asks, seeing as Sakusa and Atsumu had yet to leave.

"Atsumu wants to." Sakusa sighs. "I am simply his prisoner." 

"Hey!" Atsumu looks at him with a gaped open mouth. "You love me! Why else would you date me?" 

Sakusa glares at him. "Do you not remember how you stalked me for months and forced me to go out with you? Does that not prove my prisoner comment from earlier?" 

"He did that?" Nishinoya asks with wide eyes. 

Sakusa nods. "Sadly." 

"Okay- okay, maybe I stalked you." Atsumu grabs his and Sakusa's attached hands. "But you're the one who asked me to another date after!"   
  
Sakusa looks back to the court. "Hush. I'm trying to watch."  
  
Atsumu lets go, only holding Sakusa’s hand with one of his hands. “Sorry, Omi!”   
  
  


For a while the match was one-sided, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo scoring 6 points without faltering. Then Tsukishima finally managed to block Bokuto and the serve went to Kageyama. 

"Aw crap!" Bokuto pouts. "I'm such an idiot!" 

Akaashi sighs, patting Bokuto on the shoulder. "Please don't go into emo mode because of this. It was one block out of six. I'd say that's pretty good." 

"Yeah, pretty good!” Bokuto replies. “As in not good enough!" 

Kuroo looks back at the two. "What the hell is emo mode?" 

"You don't want to know." Akaashi says plainly.

"Don't forget our training, Kags!" Oikawa calls from the sidelines of the court. 

Iwaizumi, who also had decided to stick around and watch, hit Oikawa on the shoulder. "Don't distract him, you blockhead." 

Kageyama spins the ball in his hands and takes a deep breath in. He throws the ball up and hits it, getting past Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto, landing in the far back corner with a powerful thwap. 

"....What the…." Bokuto stares at where the ball landed. "How did he….." 

"You've been able to serve like that for the whole time?" Tsukishima asks in astonishment.

Kageyama nods. "Yeah." 

"He learned from the best!" Oikawa says with a smile as he points at himself with his thumb. He flips the first point over on Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima's side. It was now 1 to 6.

"Give us another good one, Tobio!" Hinata says with excitement. Having previously been sulky, that first point got him back to his energetic self. 

Kageyama huffs, a small smile drawing on his lips. Hinata only called him by his first name when he was happy, so Kageyama made it his personal goal to score another point. 

"Don't worry. I will." 

Kageyama serves again. This time, the ball plays right to Kuroo's hands, who receives it quite perfectly. 

"Nice receive." Akaashi calls to Kuroo as he runs over to get in position to set. 

"Thanks, man!" Kuroo hits the ball toward Akaashi's direction. "Now give us a good spike owl head!" 

Akaashi sets the ball to Bokuto in a place he should have been able to break through Tsukishima's block. Although the boy was tall, he wasn't fantastic at stopping the ball, as seen from the previous six points. 

Bokuto slams the ball to the ground with his spike without a second thought. His whole demeanor immediately changes and he throws his hands up in the air. "HEY HEY HEY!" He runs over to Akaashi and once again smothers him. "Akaashiiii I looooove you. Thank you for being my setter." 

Akaashi blushes. "I love you too Bokuto~San." He ruffles Bokuto's hair. "You know you can't do this during a real game, right?" 

"Why not?" Bokuto pouts. "It will show everyone how much you mean to me. And- and- it will scare off any other people who try to take you away from me!" 

"I don't think anyone will want to take me from you, Bokuto~San. Even so, I wouldn't go with them." 

Bokuto releases Akaashi and turns to Kuroo. "Hey, Kuroo! Do you think Akaashi is attractive?" 

"Huh?" Kuroo raises his hands in front of him in a defensive stance. "I'm in a committed relationship bro. I can’t answer that question.

"Right." Akaashi taps Bokuto. "After this, we might grab dinner with Tadashi somewhere." 

Bokuto turns back to him and gasps. "Really?" He looks between Kuroo and Akaashi. "Can we invite Kuroo?" 

"If he wants to come." Akaashi replies.   
  
Kuroo smiles. “Sounds like a good plan to me.” He turns to the bleachers. “Kenma! We’re going out for dinner!”   
  
“Wahoo.” Kenma replied sarcastically. His focus had been on his PSP for most of the match except for his occasional glances up at Kuroo and Hinata.   
  
“Hey! If you guys are going out to dinner at least invite all of us!” Oikawa shouts, throwing the ball in their direction so they could serve.   
  
“Everyone can come as long as we split checks.” Akaashi replies as he catches the ball. He looks to the other side of the court. “Are we playing to 15 or 25?” 

"Twenty-five!" Hinata shouts. 

"Alright. Serves up Bokuto~San." Akaashi tosses him the ball. 

"Me?" Bokuto catches it with wide eyes. "I hate serving. I'm bad at it. What if I hit you or Kuroo?" 

"It's why the word practice is in front of the word match." Kuroo says cheekily.

"Fine." Bokuto serves and the match starts up again. 

"Mostly everyone is still here. Might as well get to know each other by going out for dinner." Iwaizumi mumbles, his hand rubbing at his chin.

Oikawa gasps. "We can go?" 

"Yeah, why not." Iwaizumi shrugs. "But it's Tuesday night. No alcohol." 

"I think you mean not too much alcohol." Terushima calls from the bleachers. 

Iwaizumi glares at him. "You are a terrible influence, Terushima. I will uninvite you from this gym if you piss me off again." 

"Don't be a sour puss Iwa." Oikawa reaches over to pinch Iwaizume's cheek. " Just because he flirts with me doesn't mean you have to hate him." 

"I'm pretty sure it does." Iwaizumi responds through clenched teeth. He looks back at Oikawa. "I think you put him up to this just so I'll pay more attention to you." 

"Iwa!"Oikawa gasps dramatically and puts a hand on his chest. "Why would you ever think I would do such a devious thing like that?"

"Because we've been going out for eight years, dumbass. I think I know how your brain works by now." He flicks Oikawa on the forehead. "Now do something useful and find a place that would take fifteen or so people with little to no warning." 

"I'm being useful!" Oikawa frowns. "I'm counting points!

"I think I can hook you up with a good place." From up in the bleachers, Daichi waves a hand. "I work with the local police force and we usually get lunch at this hot pot place a little way out of town. There's about thirty of us and they take us with no problem every time." 

"Oh?" Iwaizumi looks up as Daichi talks. "That sounds pretty good. I could go for that. Any of you can come as well. It will be a good chance for all of us to get to know each other." He speaks into the bleachers. "We can talk more once they're done with their match." 

Sakusa glances to the side at Atsumu then back at the court. "You're not even going to try and drag me there?" 

"Not today." Atsumu replies. He doesn't look at Sakusa, his eyes fixed on the court

 _'Hm… strange….'_ Sakusa glances at him again before looking back at the court. _'He's probably fine….'_

The match goes on for another forty-five minutes. The two sides find themselves neck and neck, eventually coming to a deuce that lasted up until points 26 and 27. It was scored by Kuroo's block against the monster quick attack that Hinata and Kageyama had been holding back until the very end.

"Alright! Up top!" 

Kuroo and Bokuto share a high five and laugh like friends who have known each other for years. 

"You are a blocking genius!" Bokuto makes a grabbing hand motion so Akaashi will come closer to him and Kuroo. "Did you see that Akaashi? He blocked Chibi~Chan's crazy quick super well!" 

Akaashi nods as he walks over. "I saw." He grabs Bokuto's hand before the boy throws a tantrum. 

"Don't call me that! I have a name you know!" Hinata protests. He walks under the net to where the boys stand. "My name is Shōyō Hinata and I deserve to be respected!" 

"No one under 6 foot deserves respect." Kageyama walks after him with an evil grin. 

Hinata groans and turns around. "I wasn't asking you, Bakeyama!" 

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Tsukishima huffs as he walks over to the group. "How are you two still together if you fight all the time?" 

"This isn't fighting!" Hinata turns toward Tsukishima. "It's play fighting. There's a difference!" 

"Hinata, my man," Terushima gets up from the bleachers and walks over to them. He's trailed by Tadashi who, surprise surprise, is still looking at Tsukishima. "It’s most definitely fighting." He turns to the other four. "They've broken up six times in the last five years. Don't listen to anything they say about relationships." 

"Yūji~San!" Hinata jumps up and down in annoyance. "Don't tell them that!" 

"Yo! Llamaguchi." Bokuto calls. "Whatcha starin' at?" 

Tadashi's face flushes red. "Ah- nothing!" He hands Akaashi his glasses. "Here.”

"Thank you." Akaashi puts his glasses back on, blinking to get used to the vision shift. He leans over to whisper to Bokuto. "Don't embarrass him. That's Tsukishima." 

Bokuto's face falls into an 'O' shape. "That's him?” Bokuto whispers back. “I thought he wasn't coming cause he's a freakin' jerkwad!" 

The two watch as Tadashi approaches him and hands him his phone back. Tsukishima stays stone-faced while Tadashi turns an entirely different color. 

"From what I overheard, Tadashi typed his number wrong when he put it into Tsukishima's phone yesterday." Akaashi replies. "That's why he never texted. He didn't mean to make Tadashi upset so there's no reason to be angry with him." 

"Mm, I don't know Kaashi." Bokuto's brows furrow. "I don't trust him." 

Akaashi folds his lips into a line. "I trust him more than the guy with the tongue piercing that was flirting with him earlier." 

"Alright everyone, that was a good start!" Iwaizumi interrupts all conversations that had previously been taking place. "It's good to see some potential matchups for teams in the future. I was kinda scared you all were going to suck. Then Oikawa would beat volleyball into your skull and you'd never want to come back." 

"Iwa!" Oikawa pouts. "Why are you making me sound like an evil coach!" 

"Because you are one, Tooru." Terushima grins at him and flicks his tongue out. "It's okay. I'd let you smash me with your balls any day." 

"TERUSHIMA!" Iwaizumi yells. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THE FLIRTING?" 

"Oops. Sorry." Terushima covers his mouth. "It just slipped out, I swear, Iwaizumi!" 

Iwaizumi glares at him. "You're on thin ice bud."   
  
Terushima gives him a thumbs up. "Got it. Sorry."  
  
“Anyways,” Iwaizumi rubs his temples and looks away from both Terushima and Oikawa.  
  
Terushima winks at Oikawa, giving him a thumbs up. In repose, Oikawa presses his hands together and points them toward Terushima, mouthing a ‘thank you’.  
  
 _‘That was definitely planned out.’_ Thought everyone in the gym.  
  
  
  
Iwaizumi went on to discuss plans for dinner later that night. Everyone exchanged phone numbers and they made a big group chat. Daichi sent the address of the restaurant and they all decided to meet up at 7:45 after getting changed into some nicer clothes.  
  
“Okay. Everyone clear on the plan?” Oikawa asks.  
  
“We’ll actually catch up with you guys another day.” Atsumu waves. “We have some stuff to take care of at home so we sadly can’t join you tonight.”  
 _  
_ _‘Why is he lying? He always wants to go out._ ’ Sakusa furrows his brows. “Yeah. Sorry.”  
  
“No big deal. There's plenty of opportunities for everyone to get to know each other.” Iwaizumi waves back. “You guys have a safe trip home.”  
  
“Thanks! We hope you guys have a nice night as well! Be safe!” Atsumu replies before he and Sakusa make their way out of the gym.  
  
Sakusa gives Atsumu’s hand a small squeeze. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Atsumu replies. “We have onigiri at home fresh from Samu’s and I figured we shouldn't let it go to waste. It’s always the best when it's fresh!” He smiles.  
  
Sakusa doesn't seem very convinced by his words. “Okay….if you insist.”  
  
“Hey, Akaashi, Bokuto.” Tadashi jogs to catch up with the two as they walk to their car. “If you guys want to drink tonight, I can be your designated driver.”  
  
“That's so nice of you!” Bokuto turns his head to Akaashi and puffs out his bottom lip. “Can we? He’s already offered to drive. All you have to do is say yes!”  
  
“I guess.” Akaashi shrugs. “But not too much. We have work tomorrow and I don’t want either of us to take a sick day.” He looks to Tadashi. “Thank you for offering. We’ll pick you up on our way there, sounds good?” 

Tadashi nods. “Mhm sounds good. And I’m paying for your drinks.”   
  
“Tadashi, please, for the last time." Akaashi looks him dead in the eyes. "You don’t owe me.”   
  
“Yes I do!" Tadashi protests. "Stop trying to fight me on it!”  
  
  
  
“You better come Ushijima." Suga warns.

"We'll see." Ushijima opens the door to his car and steps inside. "Goodnight, Sugawara." He closes the door and starts up his car. 

"Hey! Don't you goodnight me!" Suga points at Ushijima through his car window. "You better come or I'll drag you there myself!" 

"Suga, babe, why are you so adamant about him coming?" Daichi asks. "I mean, I know you said you're worried about him being lonely. Don't you think this is a little much?" 

"No. This is very important." He gives Ushijima one more menacing look before following Daichi to their car. "You remember how I was telling you that he had a secret admirer?" 

"How could I forget?" Daichi chuckles. "You've been going on about it for at least a week now." 

Suga rolls his eyes. "Anyways, he got another box of chocolates yesterday. This time, a phone number was written digit by digit on each chocolate." 

"So you called the number?" Daichi unlocks the car and opens the passenger door for Suga. 

"No, even better!" Suga stands in front of the door, leaning his hands on the frame. "I went to talk to Saeko today and we managed to figure out who it is." 

Daichi's eyes widen. "Really? Jeez, in one day? You should work for the criminal investigation department if you're that smart." 

"Haha. Very funny, chi." Suga gives him a smirk. "It's someone who was here today at the interest meeting. Someone who's presumably coming with us to the hot pot place. That's why I want Ushijima to come so badly." 

"Ah, I see." Daichi nods. "Look at you being all sneaky. Are you going to tell him who it is?" 

Suga shakes his head. "Not yet. I want to watch this play out. Ushijima should figure it out for himself. I'll just be keeping a close eye." Suga gets in the car and Daichi closes the door behind him.

"Well, who is it?" Daichi asks once he had gotten into the driver's seat. 

Suga grins deviously. "I'm so glad you asked."   
  


* * *

Sakusa steps into his and Atsumu's bedroom.   
  


He'd just taken a shower and done his hair, like he did every night after work and dinner. Usually, Atsumu was waiting outside the bathroom door so he could shower as well, per the request of Sakusa. But tonight he was nowhere to be found. Until of course, Sakusa walked into their bedroom. 

Atsumu lay curled up under blankets on the right side of the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even and relaxed. In his arms, he held onto a light blue body pillow like his life depended on it. He'd insisted on getting it since Sakusa wasn't the most affectionate person. 

"Atsumu." Sakusa walks over to Atsumu's side of the bed. "Get up and go shower. I have to change the sheets now. You know I don't like when you lay on them before you shower." 

There's no response. 

"Atsumu?" He jostles his partner lightly, shaking his arm. "Did you really fall asleep at 7 pm?"

Once again, no response. 

Sakusa sighs. _'I should have expected this. He's been acting weird since we stayed back to watch those idiots have their practice match.'_

He brushes Atsumu's hair back and places the back of his hand on Atsumu's forehead. It felt warm but not feverishly warm. _'Thank god. He's not sick. He's just… tired.'_ _  
_ _  
_ Studying his face further, Sakusa notices the slight puffiness of Atsumu's eyes. Damp spots on the body pillow only confirmed his suspicion. 

_'Shit. Why was he crying? Did I do something?'_

"Atsumu." He shakes his boyfriend with more force this time. "Wake up." 

Atsumu groans, curling his back as he stretches himself awake. "Omi?" His eyes begin to open and he reaches up his hands to rub the sleep out of them. "What time is it?" 

"It’s 7:30 at night." Sakusa walks over to the closet and begins pulling out new sheets. "You fell asleep on the bed before you showered." 

"Oh… shit, I'm sorry." Atsumu slowly gets up, releasing the body pillow from his grasp. "I don't really know what happened. I was tired." 

_'And you were crying.'_ Sakusa sighs. He takes the bundle of sheets into his hands and places them onto the top of the dresser. "Just go shower so I can change the sheets." 

"Yup, on it!" Atsumu gets up from the bed and grabs some clothes from the dresser. Sakusa is still standing there, staring at him. Atsumu holds the clothes to his chest and looks at him. "Omi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you mad at me?"

Sakusa studies Atsumu's face. He had that look The one he always had before he started crying.   
  
Sakusa swallows. "No. I'm not." 

"Absolutely sure?" 

"I'm sure." 

"Okay…" Atsumu's voice trails off. He eventually tears his eyes away from Sakusa and walks off to the bathroom without another word. 

_'Now he's paranoid.'_ Sakusa thinks to himself _'He's going to get even more upset now because he probably thinks I'm mad even though I'm not… Well, I'm a little mad but I'm more worried. What could I have done to make him cry? I let him hold my hand for like an hour or more while we were at the gym. He should be ecstatic. I'm honestly surprised he's not pushing for more.'_

Sakusa goes over all the options in his head as he changes the sheets. He brings them to the washing machine and shoves them inside. At this point, he'd managed to freak himself out just thinking about why Atsumu could possibly be upset with him. He decided to make some tea in order to calm down.   
  
He goes back into the bedroom and puts the new sheets on the bed. As he organizes the pillows, he can hear the shower water turn off, meaning he only had about 15 minutes until Atsumu was out of the bathroom.   
  
After the tea was done, he sits down on the bed and grabs the book he had been reading. He isn't paying much attention to it though, more concerned for the arrival of Atsumu.  
  
  


"You made tea?" Atsumu inhales the scent as he walks into the bedroom. He's wearing a pair of yellow and black checkered pajama pants and a white t-shirt. 

Sakusa nods, glancing up from his book. "I made you some too. It's on the table." 

"Thanks, Omi!" Atsumu sits down on the bed and grabs the tea. He sips it quietly and moves so he's sitting upright against the bed frame. 

Sakusa looks back down at his book. _'I should talk to him. His eyes still look red. Did he cry again while he was in the shower? Is he really that upset? What did I do? I haven't said something rude to him in hours.'_

Ten minutes pass. Atsumu and Sakusa finish their tea, Atsumu returning their cups to the kitchen before laying back down and snuggling his body pillow once again. 

Sakusa puts down his book. He lays on his back, trying to find the words to say to his boyfriend. He was never particularly good at this kind of stuff and the sudden growth of tension made it hard to breathe.  
  
  


".....Atsumu?" Sakusa asks softly.

Atsumu shifts in his spot. "Yes, Omi?" 

"Why were you crying earlier?" 

There's a moment of silence "So you noticed…." 

"You had that look on your face. And your pillow had wet spots.” Sakusa turns his head to look at Atsumu. "What's wrong?" 

Atsumu's eyes were closed, his grip tight on the pillow. "It's nothing." 

"That's bull." Sakusa turns his body toward Atsumu. "Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it." 

"Oh- well no- it's… you can't…" Atsumu stumbled on his words. He never did that. It honestly made Sakusa a little nervous.

"Hey. Seriously. You're never like this." Sakusa's voice goes soft. "Please tell me what I did, Tsumu." 

_(Tsumu.)_

Atsumu's eyes shot open to be met with Sakusa's and he quickly shuts them again to avoid the embarrassment of what he was about to say. "You didn't do anything. That's the problem." Atsumu sighs. "I'm being selfish. That's why I'm upset." 

"Selfish about what?" 

Atsumu hugs his pillow tighter. "Being in a relationship with you." 

_'What?'_ Sakusa shifts in discomfort. "But… how?" 

Atsumu sighs again. "Well, you know how today every time that guy with the white and black hair spiked into the other court and got a point? Then afterward, he smothered his boyfriend with affection? I guess…. it just made me upset. That's why I didn't even attempt to drag you to dinner. I didn't want to watch that all night and have to pretend to be in a good mood." 

_'Oh…'_

"And I know you can't help it. Your phobia." Atsumu continues. "I should be grateful that we share an apartment. I should be grateful that you even warmed up to me! But instead I'm just being all sulky and upset. I feel bad because it's not your fault, it's mine. I’m ungrateful, even for the bit of affection I do get and-" He buries his face into his pillow as his voice slightly breaks. “I should stop talking now.”

"Atsumu… I'm sorry you feel that way." Sakusa takes a shaky inhale and lays on his back. "Thank you for telling me." 

Atsumu hums and pulls the blankets up to his face.

They sit in silence for a while. Their phones both buzz off the hook but neither of them bother to check. The tension only grows thicker. Sakusa runs through more options of what to do in his head. In the end, it comes down to one, the only one he knew had the highest probability of working

"Atsumu?" 

There's a slight pause before his answer. "Yeah."

"Come here." 

Sakusa can swear he hears Atsumu's jaw drop. 

"What?" 

"I said," Sakusa pauses. "come here." 

Atsumu reluctantly gets up from his spot, leaving his body pillow behind and shifting closer to Sakusa. He stops once he's a few inches away, resting on his elbows and looking down at his boyfriend. "Hey, if I pressured you into this because of what I said before… you don't have to--" 

"I want to." Sakusa opens his arms. "Come." 

That was enough for Atsumu to all but collapse onto Sakusa's chest. One of his arms rests under Sakusa's pillow, the other strewn across Sakusa's chest with his hand cupping his cheek. Sakusa in return wraps his arms around Atsumu's waist, his right hand reaching up to run his fingers through Atsumu’s freshly dried hair.

Atsumu sighs contently, leaning his head into the crook of Sakusa's neck. "Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you to freak out." 

"I'm fine." Sakusa shoves the feelings of discomfort down his throat. This was his boyfriend of almost four years now. They shared an apartment. Sakusa trusted that Atsumu cleaned himself up to his liking; it was just his irrational thoughts that kept getting in the way. "It's not your fault, by the way. And you aren't being selfish either." Sakusa rests his hand on the top of Atsumu's head. "I'm not trying as hard as I should be to get used to this whole thing. It's been six months and you saw, I still get weird when you sit on the bed before you shower." 

"But that's not your fault, Omi. It's not like you asked to be a germaphobe." Atsumu mumbles back, his thumb gently caressing Sakusa's cheek. 

"Yeah, well, I asked you to be my boyfriend. I asked you if you wanted to move in together. So the fault should be on me. I’m sorry." 

"You don't have to apologize, Omi. I'm fine." 

Sakusa scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You literally cried an hour ago because I don't give you enough affection. You have a body pillow for christ's sake! I don't think that's fine." 

"I'm just a big baby. You know that." Atsumu cuddles closer to Sakusa. "I tried to shove my feelings down for so long that I kinda exploded…." 

"You see? That's not good." Sakusa smooths Atsumu's hair down. "I don't want you to be upset all the time because of my brain and this stupid phobia. You deserve as much affection as any other person on this planet." Sakusa turns his head and kisses Atsumu's forehead. "Please know that I love you very much and I'm sorry for ever making you feel unappreciated." 

"Kiyoomi." Atsumu shifts himself upright so he can look at Sakusa. "I know you don't mean half the stuff you say to me. That's just how you are. It's part of your charm and why I fell for you in the first place." He smiles softly. " I know that you love me, even if you don't show it in ways that people usually express love." 

Sakusa smiles. "I'm glad that you know that now." 

"I always have." Atsumu's eyes flicker around Sakusa's face, taking a mental picture of this moment.

Sakusa brings his hand down to Atsumu's neck and pulls his head closer to his own. "You're staring." 

"Because you're beautiful." Atsumu can feel Sakusa's breath on his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Sakusa throws his irrational thoughts out the window. "Yes. Thank you for asking."

Atsumu can’t hold back a smile as he leans in and kisses Sakusa. He doesn't want to pull back but he also doesn't want to go too far. Sure they'd kissed before and done other stuff. But it usually ended with Sakusa being extra anxious for a few days, sometimes even spiraling into panic attacks that lasted for hours. Atsumu absolutely hated seeing him like that. 

When Atsumu does try to pull away, Sakusa won't let him, his grip on the back of his head just pulling him closer. When he finally does release Atsumu, they're both panting slightly, heart rates erratic as they stare at each other in wonder.

"Damn." Sakusa mumbles. He wipes saliva off the corner of Atsumu's mouth."You look wrecked." 

"I- so do you!" Atsumu blushes and gets back into his previous position on Sakusa. "It's just been a while since we kissed like that. I wasn't expecting it." He squeezes him. "I'm very proud of you.”

"Thanks…" Sakusa holds Atsumu tight. "From now on, you tell me when you want something like this, okay? I don't want you to be deprived." 

"If you knew how much I wanted this you’d be disappointed in me." 

"I'm disappointed in myself." Sakusa nudges Atsumu's head with his own. "I think… I want to look into therapy…" 

"Omi." Astumu feels his lip quiver. "You don't have to do that just for me." 

"I want to do it for everyone's sake." Sakusa takes another breath in, trying to control the racing of his heart. "I let this phobia become my life. Now that I have someone who I really don’t want to lose, I have to take control again and make my life my own." 

"Omi," Atsumu sniffles and bites his lip. "thank you…. I'm so proud of you." He places a soft kiss on Sakusa's collarbone. "I'll be with you every step of the way." 

Sakusa ruffles Atsumu's hair. "I love you." 

Atsumu can’t help but let his tears finally spill over.   
  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sakuatsu heart is very happy right now :)
> 
> New chapters every Tuesday at 12pm EST


	4. A Dinner fit for Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe we should all go around the table and introduce ourselves, where we work and a fun fact so we can all get to know each other. " Suga suggests. 
> 
> -  
> This chapter is filler but it has a bunch of information about the boys and their lives so I hope you enjoy :)

_ ‘Of course. I’m here first.’  _   
  
Ushijima groans in annoyance, eyes surveying the mostly empty parking lot. He debates on staying in his car until Suga showed up, as much as he didn’t want to face him. He knew Suga would be on his case if he stayed home.   
  
_ ‘I always give in to the things he says. Why? Because he’s my boss? But he's also my… friend… I guess. It makes no sense. Why didn't I just go home? _ _   
_ _   
_ A few text messages came through and he looked down at his phone. They had decided on using another messaging app since the cross-communication between apple and android phones was irritating.    
  
**Groupchat:** **✨** **Volleyball Gays** **🏐✨**

**  
** **Members: Aone 🐢, Asahi 🐻, Atsumu Miya, Bakeyama 😡, Chikara Enoshita, Daichi 👮‍♂️, Iwa~Chan ❤, Keiji Akaashi, Kei Tsukishima, KingKawa 👑, Kitten 🐱, Kōtarō Bokuto, Morisuke Yaku, Noya ✨, Rocket Man 🧨, Sakusa 😷, Suga 🌱, Tadashi 📖, Tendō 🤪, Tiny Giant, Titan, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and YesIhaveatongepiercing**

  
  


Keiji Akaashi: (sent at 7:37 pm, September 15th)   
  
[Might be late. We’re picking up Tadashi and then making our way over.]  
  
  
Iwa~Chan ❤: (sent at 7:37 pm) 

[Yeah we haven't left yet. Oikawa's still getting ready in the bathroom.]   
[He acts like a teenage girl sometimes I stg we’re going to be an hour late.]   
[HEY WAIT WHY IS THIS MY SCREEN NAME] 

YesIhaveatonguepiercing: (sent at 7:37 pm) 

[Someone should pay more attention to their fiancé 👀] 

Iwa~Chan ❤: (sent at 7:38 pm) 

[Someone should shut their mouth.]

Kitten 🐱: (sent at 7:38 pm) 

[Danm, tension.] 

YesIhaveatonguepiercing: (sent at 7:38 pm) 

[Thanks Kitten ;p (whoever u are plz don't kill me I'm sorry it’s just ur screen name) ]

Kitten 🐱: (sent at 7:38 pm) 

[Wtf. It's Kenma. I'm killing Kuroo for this screen name. We're not coming. I'm crashing the car.] 

YesIhaveatongepiercing: (sent at 7:39 pm) 

[WAIT NO IM SORRY! PLZ DON'T] 

Kōtarō Bokuto: (sent at 7:39) 

[YOU CAN CHANGE PEOPLES SCREEN NAMES?? THAT'S SO COOL OMG!!] 

[Also Llamaguchi we are on the way!!] 

Tadashi 📖: (sent at 7:39 pm)

[Okay! Thanks for letting me know :)) ] 

Asahi 🐻: (sent at 7:39 pm)

[Are we going to just ignore the fact that Kenma just said he is going to crash a car?] 

Suga 🌱: (sent at 7:39 pm) 

[Whoever gets there first, make sure you reserve a table for uh…however many of us there are.] 

[Me and Daichi will be there in like four minutes but that ^^ was just in case someone beats us.]

[Also Asashi it's probably fine. Kuroo was good at blocks. He's probably a good driver too.]

Asahi 🐻: (sent at 7:39 pm) 

[Whatever you say Suga…..] 

Tendō 🤪: (sent at 7:39 pm) 

[I've been here so I reserved a table.] 

Suga 🌱: (sent at 7:40 pm) 

[Thank you 😊] 

Tendō 🤪: (sent at 7:40 pm)

[No problemo 👍🏻] 

  
  


Ushijima sighs and turns off his phone. Suga would be here soon so there was no point waiting in his car. Even if he left now, he's likely to pass them on the road to get here. There was no getting out of this dinner now. 

He closes the door to his car and walks over to the restaurant. So there was someone here. Sure he didn't recognize the name, but, he'd seen the faces of everyone in the gym at least once so it'd be easy to recognize whoever this Tendō person was. 

Walking into the restaurant, Ushijima immediately recognized the bright red tuft of hair he'd seen bobbing around earlier that evening. He hadn't said anything at the gym and he appeared to be alone, no coworkers or boss in sight.

"You're Tendō, correct?" 

Tendō seems surprised at the voice and looks up with a start. "Yeah! How did you know?" 

"Text messages." Ushijima waves his phone before sitting down in the seat across from Tendō. 

Tendō nods. "Satori Tendō. You are…? 

"Right." Ushijima clears his throat and sticks out his hand. "Ushijima Wakatoshi." 

Tendō shakes his hand. "My, someone's formal, hm?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."    
  
Tendō lets go of Ushijima’s hand and rests his chin on his palms. “Where do you work, Wakatoshi~Kun?”    
  
“At the flower shop.” He answers plainly. “It’s across the parking lot from that confectionery store with the weird name.”    
  
“Hey! I work there!” Tendō puts his hand on his chest. “I happen to think that it’s a great name for a confectionery store thank you very much!”    
  
“That's highly debatable.”    
  
Before Tendō has a chance to respond, a voice calls from behind them.    
  
"Wh- you’re actually here?”    
  
Ushijima sighs, not even bothering to look back. “I told you I would be here, Sugawara.”    
  
“No, you didn’t!” Suga sits down beside him, followed by Daichi in the next open seat. “You said “We’ll see” and then “Goodnight Sugawara” in your usual ominous tone and then closed the door!”   
  
“I never said no.”   
  
"You never said yes either!" Suga sighs and rests his head on the table. “Curse you and your vague sentences.”    
  
Daichi rubs Suga's back, chuckling as he looks at Ushijima. "He's glad you decided to make it." 

  
  


Everyone else begins to slowly pile in, the last ones to show up being Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Terushima. An unmistakable bright red mark could be seen on Terushima's left cheek. 

"The party has officially arrived." Oikawa sits down in the middle chair of the three empty seats left in order to separate Terushima and Iwaizumi. 

"Sorry we're late." Iwaizumi sits down near the end of the table. "Oikawa took like 30 minutes to get ready and then I had something to take care of." 

Terushima sinks down in his seat. "And by that, he means slapping me in the face." He's somehow managed to snag the spot across from Tadashi so his upset expression quickly dissipates.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asks with concern. 

Terushima nods, his frown coming back when he realizes that Tsukishima guy from earlier was sitting next to Tadashi. "I'm fine. He does this to me a lot. We don't really get along." 

"Mm." Tadashi hums. "I can see that." 

Because of the mass amount of people, two tables had to be pushed together to accommodate all of them. Two waiters took drink and ingredient orders and soon the crackling of the hot pots became louder than the quiet talking of the few people who did know each other. 

"Maybe we should all go around the table and introduce ourselves, where we work and a fun fact so we can all get to know each other. " Suga suggests. 

"What are we, five?" Kenma mumbles. He had no choice but to socialize since Kuroo made him leave his phone in the car. 

Kageyama stifles a laugh. "Hinata looks like he is." 

"Hey!" Hinata kicks Kageyama under the table. 

"Christ, don't start this again." Tsukishima pushes up his glasses and rubs the space between his eyes in annoyance. "Just break up already." 

"They have." Terushima buts in. "Several times." 

"Will you stop telling people that?" Kageyama hisses in anger. 

Terushima rests his elbows on the table and looks at Kageyama, who's seated next to him. "Maybe I would stop telling people that if Hinata didn't come to my door crying every other month because of some stupid fight you guys got in." 

"You guys fight that much?" Bokuto asks in astonishment. "Is that what couples are supposed to do?" He turns his head to Akaashi. "Are we supposed to be doing that?"

Akaashi shakes his head. "No, Bokuto~San."

"There's a major difference between a healthy amount of fighting and an unhealthy amount." Iwaizumi explains. "With those two, every day is practically a war." 

"I think you both should lose the whole 'I bet I could be a better boyfriend than you' thing." Oikawa sips his drink. "It's stupid, seeing as you both suck." 

"The what?" Kuroo asks. 

"Okay- shut up." Kageyama glares at Oikawa. "I swear to God, shut up."

"Or what?" Oikawa asks. "Are you going to beat me up?"

Kageyama crackles his knuckles. "Yes." 

"Hit Tōru and I'll kill you, Kageyama." Iwaizumi glares at him.    
  
“Okay- okay none of that." Suga waves his hands around to get their attention to him. “Let’s just go back to the original plan and not kill each other.”    
  
“Yes, please.” Asahi pushes his stray hairs back into place. “You guys stress me out.”   
  
Bokuto raises his hand. “Can I go first?”    
  
“Go for it.” Suga smiles.  
  
“Okay!” Bokuto grins. “I’m Kōtarō Bokuto. I don’t work around here but, Akaashi does and I follow him everywhere. Oh, and I love volleyball almost as much as I love Akaashi.”   
  
Akaashi tries to hide the blush on his face. “Must you say embarrassing things like that?”   
  
“Yes!” Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hand under the table. “Now it’s your turn.”   
  
Akaashi sighs, and shakes his head, a small smile beginning to grow. “I’m Keiji Akaashi, I own Words to the Wise. I work with Tadashi who's sitting two seats to my left.” He points at the younger boy. “You already met Bokuto~San, but, the only interesting fact I can think of is that we’ve been together for over ten years now.”   
  
“Ten years?” Hinata’s eyes practically pop out of his head. “That's so long!”  
  
Akaashi nods. “We’re practically high school sweethearts.”   
  
“Practically?” Suga asks. “What does that mean?”   
  
“Well, Bokuto~San is a year older than me.” Akaashi starts. “We were originally just good friends and teammates. Then there was this realization of ‘oh, this is not just a normal friendship.’ but I was too scared to tell him.”   
  
“Then he made me sob at graduation when he finally did tell me.” Bokuto adds.   
  
Akaashi chuckles. “That was your fault for being so emotional.”   
  
“You cried too!”   
  
Kuroo leans back in his chair. “So then he went to college and you had to stay in high school.”   
  
Akaashi nods. “Yeah. We did long-distance for five years, only seeing each other over winter break and the summer months before going back to school. We got an apartment together during my last year of college and then two more years of grad school.”   
  
“Long-distance sucks.” Oikawa frowns.   
  
Iwaizumi glares at him. “Says the one who went to Brazil for a year and a half.”   
  
“Oh don’t start this.” Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re the one who waited until I was about to board the plane to confess! Who’s fault is that?”   
  
“Yours for giving me mixed signals all throughout high school!” Iwaizumi retorts.  
  
“So you two were in a similar situation?” Akaashi asks.   
  
Iwaizumi nods. “We also did long distance for a while. It was the worst experience of my life.”   
  
“Must have been bad.” Akaashi frowns. “South America is basically across the world. This one complained even when we were back home and not spending time together.”   
  
“Hey!” Bokuto pouts. “You know I'm clingy!”   
  
“I wouldn’t have gone if he said something sooner.” Oikawa sighs. “My college was offering a study abroad program. I signed up for it without telling him till the night before because I thought he wouldn't care that I was leaving. Then he chased me through the airport the next morning.”   
  
“Don’t tell them that!” Iwaizumi covers his face. “It’s embarrassing.”   
  
“Iwaizume can get embarrassed?” Terushima laughs. “This is the best day of my life.”  
  
“Can it.” Iwaizumi growls. “If only he hadn’t gone to Brazil then he would have never met you.”   
  
“He wouldn’t have met me either!” Hinata buts in.   
  
“C’mon Iwa,” Oikawa baby talks him. “you love Yūji and Shōyō.”   
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “They are both the bane of my existence.”   
  
“Hey!” Hinata and Terushima say in sync.   
  
“It’s okay, he’s just bad at expressing his emotions to anyone besides me.” Oikawa looks at the two. “I can assure you he loves you both very much.”  
  
“I really don’t.”   
  
“Shhh, don’t make them upset.”  


Iwaizumi sips his drink. “Whatever.”   
  
“Okay, my turn.” Oikawa grins. “I’ll go through the burden of introducing the five of us.” He points to Iwaizumi next to him. “As you all know, this is Iwa, he owns the gym and is secretly a big softie.” He points a thumb at Terushima. “This is  Yūji Terushima, his only defining trait is his tongue piercing.” He points to Hinata and Kageyama. “The tall one is Tobio Kageyama, he’s my protégé. His shorter companion is  Shōyō Hinata, who can jump freakishly high for his height, if you haven't already noticed.” He pauses. “Oh, and I’m Tōru Oikawa.”    
  
Iwaizumi smirks. “His only personality trait is being clingy.”   
  
“And being really good at volleyball!” Hinata adds.    
  
“So, if you guys knew each other in high school,” Suga points at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “And Terushima and Hinata met Oikawa in Brazil,” He pauses. “How did you meet Kageyama?”    
  
“We went to high school together.” Hinata explains. “But we didn’t really get close until after I came back and introduced him to Oikawa and Terushuma and we started playing volleyball together as a group.”    
  
Kageyama nods in agreement.    
  
“I met the three of them around that time as well.” Iwaizumi comments.   
  
Terushima grins. “And now we’re all a big happy family.”    
  
“No, we are not.” Iwaizumi glares at him once again. “You’re not invited to the family.”   
  
“You can’t get rid of me now.” Terushima sticks his tongue out, his piercing visible. “Tōru already said I could be his best man at the wedding.”    
  
“Are you guys engaged?” Suga asks.    
  
Oikawa nods, holding up his right hand to show his ring. It was a silver ring with one bigger diamond and two smaller diamonds on each side. “Since the summer of last year.”    
  
Everyone at the table gives the two a ‘Congratulations’ as they look at the ring on Oikawa’s finger.    
  
“It’s so pretty!” Suga admires it with awe.   
  
“Isn't it?” Oikawa draws his hand back and admires it himself. “He’s always been good at picking out stuff I'd like.” He rests his hands back in his lap. “Who’s next?”   
  
“I’ll go.” Suga smiles. “I’m Kōshi Sugawara. I own Flowers for Hours and I work there with Ushijima,” He motions to his left. “and Aone, who sadly couldn’t make it tonight.” He motions to his right. “This is my husband Daichi. He works at the police station.”   
  
Ushijima bows his head to the table, keeping his mouth shut.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Daichi says with a smile.   
  
“Iwa, what did I say earlier?” Oikawa gives him a smug look. “We’re all raging homosexuals.”   
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“My turn.” Tendō gestures to himself as he speaks. “Satori Tendō at your service. I work at The Best of Lick. Now that I know you all, I can give you the friend discount if you ever come in and buy something.”   
  
Bokuto’s eyes light up. “I will be going there as soon as I can.”  
  
“And I will welcome you with open arms.” Tendō grins.  
  
“Thank you!” Bokuto grins at him before turning his head to Tadashi. “Okay, Llamaguci! It's your turn now!”   
  
“Llamaguchi?” Oikawa snickers. “How cute.”   
  
Terushima jabs him in the side with his elbow. He gives Oikawa a look, reminding him who he was laughing at right now. The cute boy from earlier. Oikawa seems to have forgotten that conversation.  
  
“Ow, hey!” Oikawa wraps his arms around his body. “Don’t touch the merchandise.”   
  
“It’s alright, that's just what Bokuto calls me.” Tadashi’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. “It’s actually Tadashi Yamaguchi. I work with Akaashi, like he mentioned before.” He makes a slight motion with his head to the right. “This is Tsukishima. He’s a regular at our store so we decided to invite him to join us for volleyball.”  
  
Tsukishima clears his throat. “I work as a tour guide at the museum in town most days of the week.”   
  
“That must be why you look so familiar, right, Tōru?” Iwaizumi asks.   
  
Oikawa furrows his brows. “Huh?”   
  
“We went to the museum a few weeks ago.” Iwaizumi sighs. “Don’t tell me you already forgot?”   
  
“Oh, yeah.” Oikawa sits back into a relaxed position. “But why go to a museum when the prettiest picture is already in front of you?”   
  
“Mm, yeah.” Iwaizumi points to the picture on the opposite wall. It was a painting of a cherry blossom tree next to a river, the sun setting behind it. “That picture is pretty nice.”   
  
Oikawa pouts. “I was talking about me!”  


The tables burst into light laughter, looking back at the painting that Iwaizumi was referring to.   
  
“Oh, I know.” Iwaizumi smirks. “I like messing with you.”    
  
“Hmpf.” Oikawa crosses his arms and looks away from him. “You’ll regret that tonight.”    
  
“In your dreams, shittykawa.”   
  
Terushima covers his mouth with his right hand. “Damn Iwaizumi. Get wrecked.”    
  
“Terushima.” Iwaizumi slams his hand on the table. “I swear. Last straw.”   
  
“Damn.” Kenma mumbles. “Hostile.”    
  
Kuroo gasps. “He speaks?”    
  
“Shut up, Kuro.” Kenma crosses his arms. “You took away my stuff.”   
  
Bokuto looks at them in confusion from across the table. “What is he, your dad?”    
  
“That’s one word for it.” Kuroo winks.    
  
Kenma lightly shoves Kuroo, using his other hand to cover his face. “God, shut up.”   
  
“Oh, are they talking about-" Bokuto looks at Akaashi for confirmation. 

Akaashi nods. "I think so, yes." 

Kenma rests his forehead against Kuroos shoulder. "This is a horrible introduction." 

"I'll fix it." Kuroo pats Kenma's head and looks to the table. "I apologize for my earlier remark." He bows his head to the table before looking back up. "I'm  Tetsurō  Kuroo and this is Kenma Kozume. We share ownership of the Auto realm games and Studying center. I run the studying part and he runs the gaming part." He pats Kenma's head once again. "Since you all forgot about fun facts during your introductions, I'll have you know that Kenma is slowly growing fame on twitch and youtube." Kuroo grins proudly. 

"Does that mean you get recognized in public and stuff?" Hinata asks. 

Kenma shrugs. "It's only happened a few times when we were in Tokyo. Not near here." 

"But that could change if he gains more subscribers." Kuroo adds.   
  
"That'd do this shopping center some good." Suga smiles sadly. "All those people coming in to see Kenma would see the rest of our stores and stop by."   


"So, business has been slow for everyone?" Akaashi asks. 

Everyone at the table nods in agreement, even Iwaizumi. 

"Even though we just started, business is unusually slow. I thought it was just a lack of advertising or…." Iwaizumi's voice trails off. 

Kuroo nods. "The only place that does consistently well is the coffee shop." 

"Yeah, even then we don't get a lot of business past 10 am." Asahi sighs. "Kiyoko's been worried about it for the past few weeks and I'm starting to get worried too. We could potentially shut down." 

"What? Asahi! You didn't tell me about that!" Noya looks at Asahi with wide eyes. "Since when has that been an issue?" 

"Oh- I-" Asahi sighs. "I wasn't supposed to say anything about it." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Wait so- you both don't work there?" Iwaizumi asks. 

Asahi shakes his head. "I work there with Sakusa, the guy with the mask and the curly hair who's not here at the moment." He points to Noya. "Nishinoya is just one of our regulars who I invited. " 

Iwaizumi nods. "That makes more sense." 

"Asahi, Kiyoko was talking about closing?" Suga asks from the other side of the table. "You guys do so well. If you're worried about closing….the rest of us are screwed!" 

"Yeah." Asahi nods. "I really shouldn't have said anything so please don't mention this to her."

"Is this area that bad?" Oikawa asks. He turns to Iwaizumi. "Why did you decide to build the gym here if it does horribly?" 

"It was the only place near us with space available." Iwaizumi replies. "We don't have the money to be moving right now when we have a wedding to pay for next spring." 

"This place needs a miracle…." Tendo says quietly. 

Suga nods. "Agreed." 

Everyone falls silent after that. This talk of possible closing had left a pit in their stomachs so they were unable to finish the rest of their food. 

"Hey, hey!" Bokuto speaks up. "Don't look so sad! Things could always turn around! You just have to be patient!" 

"Good things come to people who wait." Akaashi adds. 

"That's the spirit!" Bokuto smiles at his boyfriend next to him. "Here," Bokuto takes out his wallet and places it on the table. "I'll pay for another round of drinks." 

"Boku-" Bokuto covers Akaashi's mouth with his hand.

"Shhh. It's the least I can do. I don't like seeing people all sad and mopey." Bokuto gives him a serious look as he removes his hand. "You know this Akaashi." 

Akaashi sighs. "Let's have another round tonight." 

Bokuto calls the waiter over and buys everyone another round of drinks. The last round of the night.

"You're not getting anything?" Tsukishima asks.

Tadashi shakes his head. He’s finally gotten past the point of being surprised when Tsukishima talks to him, even if he didn't talk much. Although, he’s been blushing all night.    
  
"I'm not a big fan of alcohol." 

To that, Tsukishima hums and takes another sip of his bourbon.

"A toast to good luck in King Square for the rest of forever!" Bokuto raises his glass. 

Kuroo chuckles and lifts his glass. "Nice phrasing man." 

Everyone else joins in for the toast, the clinking sound of glasses hitting each other fills the restaurant. They drink and laugh for about an hour more. But there was still that thought lingering in the back of their minds. 

_ 'We need a miracle.'  
  
_

* * *

"Do you ever wish on stars?" Tendo asks the group as they're heading out of the restaurant.

More than half of the boys are tipsy, if not drunk at this point. The only people who were completely sober were Iwaizumi, Tadashi, Asahi, Kenma, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Ushijima. 

"Like shooting stars or just star stars?" Bokuto asks. His arm is wrapped protectively around Akaashi’s waist. His eyes dart around, burning holes in anyone who got too close. He always got overprotective when he was drunk. 

"Any stars." Tendo replies. He looks up at the sky, not paying attention to where he was walking.   
  
Ushijima practically crashes into him. “Be careful, Satori.”    
  
“Oh, sorry.”

"Technically the stars we're looking at could be dead." Kuroo holds on to Kenma for balance as they walk. "It takes years and years for the light to reach us."   
  
"That's sad." Bokuto frowns.   
  
Akaashi nods in agreement and leans into Bokuto so he’ll calm down. “Death is the circle of life.”   
  
“Oh god-” Tadashi walks closer to Bokuto and Akaashi. “I have to get you guys home before Akaashi starts thinking about the meaning of life again.”   
  
“Again?” Terushima asks.   
  
Tadashi nods. “Again.”   
  
“If you guys don’t have a designated driver, we have room in our car for more people.” Daichi looks out at the group. “I don’t want any of you getting pulled over by my friends at the station.”   
  
“I think we’re all okay.” Iwaizumi unlocks his car, opening the passenger door for Oikawa. “Or at least me and my idiots will be fine. I didn’t drink and neither did Hinata.”   
  
“Yup!” Hinata gives them a thumbs up. He stands outside his and Kageyama’s car. “All good here.”   
  
“Shōyō! Mind giving me a ride?” Terushima walks over to Hinata’s car. “I don’t want to see what drunk Oikawa is going to do to Iwaizumi on the ride home. Plus, I live closer to you.”   
  
Hinata smiles. “That's fine Yūji!”   
  
Iwaizumi sighs. “Thank god. I didn’t want to drive you home anyways.” He opens his own door once Oikawa had gotten in. He was surprisingly quiet ever since they left the restaurant. Iwaizumi knew he was mad about the night's events. “Have a nice night everyone. I’ll get back to you all soon with updates on meetings and such so make sure you keep checking the group chat.”  
  
Everyone bids Iwaizumi goodnight and thank you. He gets into his car and drives off. Hinata’s car is next to follow, along with Asahi, who was driving Nishinoya home.  
  
Kuroo nudges Kenma. “You’re sober, right?”   
  
“Yeah.” Kenma nudges him back. “You’re not.” He unlocks their car and leads Kuroo over to the passenger seat. “Get in the car. If you throw up I’ll kill you.”  
  
“And by kill you mean I don’t get any--"   
  
Kenma covers his mouth before he can say anything else. “No. I mean kill. Now get in the car.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Kuroo gives him an army salute before looking to Bokuto across the lot. “Come visit me some time, Bokuto. I enjoy your presence.”   
  
“Bro,” Bokuto gasps. “I enjoy your presence too! I’ll text you!”   
  
“Good.” Kuroo gives him a wave before Kenma shoves him into the car.   
  
Soon enough, Ushijima, Suga, and Daichi are the only ones left. They had stayed behind to wait for Tendo and Tsukishima’s Ubers so they could have a safe trip home. Once the two were gone though, they headed off to their respective cars, said their goodbyes, and made their way home.  
  


* * *

"Kuro. Get off." 

Kenma tries to pry Kuroo off of him once they get into their apartment. But Kuroo is too strong and manages to drag him to the couch, sitting down with Kenma in his lap. 

"Why?" Kuroo nibbles on the back of Kenma's exposed neck. "Not like you were planning on sleeping anyways." 

Kenma's body fills with shivers at the sudden attention. "I have a youtube channel to maintain, dork. Videos to edit before work tomorrow. Games to play." 

"Mmm." Kuroo leans back and admires his work before leaning back in to rest his forehead on Kenma's shoulder. His head has begun to pound and he groans in discomfort. "At least let me hold you while you edit." 

"After you drink some water." Kenma finally pushes himself off of Kuroo. "Stay here and I'll get you a bottle." 

"Okay, fine." Kuroo leans back into the corner of the couch. "I'll be waiting."   
  
"I know." Kenma gives Kuroo one last look before walking to the kitchen. He knew Kuroo could handle alcohol pretty well, but, part of him was still worried something bad would happen even for the split second that he was alone. 

Kenma soon comes back with a bottle of water. He sits next to Kuroo on the couch and opens it before handing it to him "Drink."

Kuroo nods and takes the bottle, taking slow and gentle sips. He watches as Kenma kneels down and takes off his right shoe. "Hey, Kenma." 

Kenma looks up at him for a moment as he pulls off Kuroo's left shoe. "What? Are you nauseous?" 

"No." Kuroo smiles at his concern. "I just wanted to tell you that I like it when you take care of me.”

Kenma keeps his eyes averted as he takes off his own shoes. "I have to do it. Who else is going to?" 

"Back in the day, you used to leave me to take care of myself, remember?" Kuroo sips more of the water. "Used to leave me hanging all the time and ignore my texts" 

"Yeah." Kenma sits cross-legged on the living room floor. His back rests against the coffee table and his eyes stay fixed on the floor. "Things were different back then." 

"I know." Kuroo reaches down to grab Kenma's chin with his free hand. "You've grown so much since we were kids. I'm really proud of you, you know that?" 

"Stop being a sap." Kenma sighs, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "You drank too much." 

Kuroo shrugs. "Maybe." He brings his hand up to cup Kenma's cheek. "But we both know that I'd be telling you the same thing if I was sober." 

"Because you're a hopeless romantic." 

Kuroo grins. "Only when it comes to you, baby."

"I hate you." He kicks Kuroo in the foot as a blush coats his cheeks. "Stop making me feel so many emotions all the time. It’s evil.”

"Never. You know you love it." Kuroo chuckles and opens his arms. "Come back up here. I'm cold." 

"No." Kenma gets up. "We're going upstairs. We need to get changed. Then we can go into the lounge and I'll edit on my laptop while you sober up." He holds out his hand for Kuroo to take. 

Kuroo grabs Kenma's hand and slowly stands up. "Yes Mr. Boss man sir."   
  
  
  
  


Later, Kenma finds himself pulling yet another late night. 

He spent about two hours editing. Kuroo had fallen asleep thirty minutes before he was done, leaving Kenma in the company of his own voice in the recording and the soft breathing of his boyfriend behind him. 

Kenma was seated in Kuroo's lap with his back against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo's arms lazily wrapped around his waist, the large sweatshirt contorting to show Kenma's small frame. His head rested on Kenma's shoulder, as he had fallen asleep while giving Kenma tips on how to edit his video. 

On late nights like these, Kenma usually did a stream that he called '3 am with Kenma'. Nights when Kuroo was already asleep and he was plagued with negative thoughts. Streaming was the only thing that made him feel truly relaxed when Kuroo wasn't around. 

Kenma takes a deep breath and closes his laptop. Usually, he'd wiggle out of Kuroo's grip and just head to another room so he could stream. But, Kuroo was sleeping underneath him, still giving off that same usual calming effect of his, and Kenma didn't want to leave. 

He knew his fans loved when he posted pictures of him and Kuroo. So, he decided to snatch one real quick before he got too tired. He uploaded the picture to his Twitter with the caption  _ 'Sorry guys. No 3 am with Kenma stream tonight. We went out with some friends tonight. Kuroo drank too much, and then proceeded to fall asleep on me. I don't want to disturb him so tonight this is all you get. See you guys tomorrow. New video coming out at 12 pm.'  _

Kenma closed his phone and sighed, reaching for a blanket that was on the edge of the couch. He turned around so he was facing Kuroo and wrapped the blanket around them. He wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist and rested his head on his chest. 

"Goodnight….. Tetsurō ."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 3/2/21 at 12pm EST


	5. Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chill morning after a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone hungover? Kind of. Is this more filler content? Maybe. It's fine, some of this info is important and there may or may not be foreshadowing hehe :))

“Tendō?” The shifting of blankets can be heard on the other side of the phone. “What time is it?” The voice yawns. “Do you need something?”  
  
“Tomu~Kun! You’re awake!” Tendō holds the phone with his shoulder as he decorates chocolates. “I don’t need anything, per se. We just haven't talked in a while.”  
  
“So you call me at,” Goshiki pauses and looks at the time. “five in the morning?” He yawns once again and puts his phone on speaker so he can rub his eyes. "Shouldn’t you be sleeping or something?”  
  
“I’m at work.” Tendō replies. He bites his tongue as he carefully draws a straight line across the chocolates. “I’m decorating stuff for the display case and I’m bored. I also have a lot to tell you about what's been going on lately!” He pauses. “Oh, and I miss you. You should come visit me soon! Now please keep me company.”  
  
Goshiki sighs. “I don’t think I have a choice now do I?”  
  
“Nope!” Tendō smiles, finishing off the decoration he had been doing. He plugs his headphones into his phone and puts it into his pocket so he can walk around comfortably. “Okay, listen, before you freak out, it’s not technically stalking.”  
  
“Wh- don’t start something like that!” Goshiki sits up in his bed. “Who the hell are you stalking?”  
  
“I just said, it’s not stalking,” Tendō says casually. “It’s admiring from afar.”  
  
Goshiki rubs his temples. “Tendō.”  
  
“Yes, Tomu~Kun?”  
  
“What did you do? Are the police involved? Do you need help?”

"No! It’s not like I broke into his house or anything!” Tendō begins to decorate another batch of chocolates. “He works across the street from me. I happened to be looking out the window one day when he got out of his car and I felt my entire soul leave my body.”  
  
Goshiki lays back down, pulling the blankets back over him. “Is he that attractive?”  
  
“Incredibly attractive.” Tendō swoons. “If I had a picture I would send it to you. But, anyway, there's no need to freak out. All I did was figure out his name by doing a quick internet search. Then I left chocolates at the door of the shop addressed to him with my phone number.”  
  
“Oh. I guess that’s not that bad.” Goshiki reaches over to turn on his lamp. “Is now the part where you tell me you kidnapped him and shoved him in your basement?”  
  
“Tomu!” Tendō frowns. “What kind of guy do you take me to be?”  
  
“A crazy one.”  
  
“Gee thanks.” Tendō huffs. “I wasn’t finished.” He continues to decorate chocolates as he talks. “A gym just opened up in the shopping center and they invited all the owners and workers to join a volleyball team.” Tendō continues to ramble on about the interest meeting, the events that took place at the restaurant, and the fact he actually got to talk to Ushijima.  
  
“So are you going to tell him that it’s you?” Goshiki asks.  
  
“What? No way. It’s too early for that.” Tendō begins to stock up the display case. “I don’t want him to just decide if he likes me or not just by my face. You know what people say about me. I want him to get to know me before I tell him that it’s me.”  
  
“You’re crazy.” Goshiki sighs. “How do you even know if he swings the other way?”  
  
Tendō sighs. “I don’t. But it’s worth a shot!”  
  
“I’ll buy ice cream in preparation of your heartbreak.”  
  
“Tomu!”  
  


* * *

  
“Good morning Hitoka." Iwaizumi steps into the gym and walks toward the front desk where Yachi sits. "Did you see Tōru by any chance?" 

"Oh, good morning, Hajime!" Yachi looks up from her computer. "No, sorry, I haven't seen him." 

"Damn." Iwaizumi runs his temples. "Okay, thanks anyway." 

"Did something happen?" She asks. Immediate regrets floods onto her face. "I don't mean to pry or anything. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" 

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "Calm down, it's fine." He sighs. "We just got into a stupid argument last night. I woke up this morning and he was already gone. I figured he came here early to practice his serves. He does that to let off steam." 

"Sorry, I wish I could say that I've seen him." Yachi folds her hands in her lap. "There was no one here but me when I opened up this morning. I doubt he could have snuck past me either." 

"Alright." Iwaizumi sighs. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably at-" he stops himself. "Terushima’s…" He sighs again. "I'll check up with you later. I have some calls to make." 

"Okay! Have a nice day!" She says with a smile.   
  
"Oh, I will." Iwaizumi walks off to his office. "I will…" 

* * *

_'Mm, it's so warm….'_ _  
  
_

Atsumu was half-awake, not bothering to open his eyes. He'd managed to blank on everything that happened last night because of how early it was.  
  
He shifts his head slightly. The familiar thumping of a heartbeat floods into his ears.

 _'Oh my god. Am I on top of Omi? Did he let me cuddle him? Oh my god, he did, didn't he?'_ Atsumu holds onto him just a bit tighter, like it would be the last time he would be able to do this. _'Right, it's coming back to me now. He said he was going to get help because he didn't want to lose me…..god he's so sweet I'm going to cry again."_

"Atsumu." Sakusa's raspy morning voice cuts through the silence. He brings a hand up to Atsumu's head and plays with his hair. "I know you're awake." 

"No, you don't." Atsumu mumbles. He doesn't want to move in any way, scared to ruin the comfort that he currently felt. 

Sakusa's chest rumbles with a slight chuckle, making Atsumu's face flush. He runs his thumb against Atsumu's cheek. "Your breathing changes when you sleep. Now it's back to normal." 

"Mmm, how do you know that?" 

"Because I wake up before you every morning." Sakusa lets out a small sigh. "Speaking of that, I have to get up now or I'm going to be really late." 

Through his sleep-ridden daze, Atsumu mumbles, "No, please don't go." and holds onto Sakusa tighter. 

"Tsumu." Sakusa scratches the back of Atsumu's head. "I already waited past the time I normally get up because I didn't want to disturb you. But now you're awake and I'm running fifteen minutes late."

"Just stay home…" Atsumu replies. 

"You know I can't do that." Sakusa puts his hand back onto Atsumu's back. "If you're worried about this never happening again, it will, just not all the time. I have to get used to it." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

Atsumu huffs slightly. He lets go of Sakusa and rolls off of him, laying on his back next to him. 

"Thank you." Sakusa turns his body toward Atsumu and cups one of his cheeks. "Be patient with me, okay? I promise we can do this again." 

Atsumu nods, leaning into Sakusa's touch. His hands were unusually warm today. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Sakusa gets out of bed. He stretches for a moment before grabbing some clothes and making his way to the bathroom. 

Atsumu watches him with a frown. He forces himself to get up out of the bed, leaving behind all the warmth that he and Sakusa had produced the night before. He rubs his eyes as he puts on his slippers and trudges off to the kitchen. He washes his hands thoroughly before touching anything in the kitchen. It's not like Sakusa would know if he didn't but, Atsumu knew he would feel guilty. It was automatic at this point.  
  
By the time that Sakusa was out of the shower, Atsumu was about done making breakfast for both of them. He figured that Sakusa would have to be right out the door, so he made him a bacon egg and cheese sandwich on a roll, hoping it would suffice as a good breakfast. Atsumu didn't usually cook but today he felt like it was just the right thing to do.  
  
“Look! I made you breakfast!” Atsumu proudly holds out the wrapped-up sandwich as Sakusa walks into the kitchenette.  
  
“Thank you.” Sakusa takes the roll out of Atsumu’s hands. “Are you going to Osamu’s today?”  
  
“If he needs help, yeah.” Atsumu leans back on the counter. “If he doesn’t I'll probably go anyway to annoy him.” 

Sakusa chuckles and pulls up his mask. “So I’ll see you in an hour or so for coffee?"  
  
“Yeah, you will.” Atsumu beams. “Have a nice day Omi!”  
  
“You too.” 

* * *

Akaashi rubs his eyes and yawns, watching Tadashi as he enters the shop.  
  
  
“Morning Akaashi!”  
  
“Mhm.” 

"Long night huh?" Tadashi puts his bag down on the counter. "You look exhausted." 

Akaashi nods. "Yeah. Bokuto kept me up for… a long time." He tugs his turtle neck up so it's basically under his chin. "Maybe till one o'clock or so. I'm not sure, I passed out." 

"That long?" Tadashi's eyes widen. "I dropped you guys off at ten!"

"I know." Akaashi rubs his eyes again. "He can go for hours and hours if no one stops him.”

Tadashi chuckles. "I'm surprised you can stand." 

"Barley." 

The relationship between Akaashi and Tadashi was much different than most boss-employee relationships. They got along so well that at this point they were pretty much just two best friends running a shop together. They had little shame in sharing parts of their lives with each other (which is why they were talking so casually about this.)

Akaashi takes his elbows off the counter and walks over to Tadashi. His legs almost give out and he grabs back onto the counter. "This is what I'm dealing with today." 

"Jesus. How did you even get here?" Tadashi looks him up and down. "Also what's with the turtleneck?" 

"You don't want to see what my neck looks like under this." Akaashi tugs the fabric up once again. 

"You should have stayed home. I can take care of this place by myself." 

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Akaashi makes his way back behind the counter and grabs a chair so he can sit down. "Plus, I have to talk to you about something." 

"Oh no." Tadashi frowns and begins to fidget. "Are we being shut down? Are you firing me?" 

"Whoa- no way. I'm not firing you and we aren't closing." Akaashi rests his hands in his lap. "I just wanted to talk to you about that Terushima guy."

"Oh, sure." Tadashi leans on the counter. "What about him?"   
  
Akaashi gives him a blank stare. "You can't be serious."  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, you are serious.” Akaashi shakes his head “Sometimes your obliviousness baffles me.”  
  
Tadashi furrows his brows. “Did I miss something?”  
  
“Yes!” Akaashi sighs “Did you really not notice? He definitely has a thing for you.”  
  
“W-What?” Tadashi blushes. “No. Why would you say that?”  
  
“He was staring at you all night, Tadashi.”  
  
“What?” Tadashi’s eyes widen. “No way. How did you even notice?”  
  
“Tadashi, I’ve been with Bokuto for ten years. I think I know what a crush looks like.”  
  
“Says the one who didn’t realize Bokuto liked him back.”  
  
“Okay-” Akaashi points at Tadashi threateningly. “listen here.”  
  
“What are you going to do? Chase me?” Tadashi sticks out his tongue. “Good luck.” He begins walking to the storage room. “We got a new shipment, right? I’ll unpack it. You sit and rest.”  
  
“Tadashi- wait.” Akaashi turns on the chair. “Can I just say one more thing?”  
  
Tadashi pauses and looks back at Akaashi. “Yeah, what?”  
  
“Just-” He sighs. “Be careful around him. Terushima. He seems like bad news and I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“Oh, thanks.” Tadashi smiles. “For the record, I never thought of him like that. If anything,” He looks down. “yesterday just made me realize that I kinda do have a thing for Tsukishima….”  
  
“Kinda?”  
  
Tadashi blushes. “Be quiet.” He continues to walk to the storage room. “Nothing is going to happen with us. I can’t talk to him without freaking out and there's no way he feels that way about me. If anything, Terushima is my only other option since he’s actually interested in me.”  
  
“I hope you’re joking about that.” Akaashi crosses his arms. “I don’t like him.” **  
**  
“Why?” Tadashi calls from the back room. “Because he has a tongue piercing?”  
  
“Yes! That’s exactly why!” Akaashi watches as Tadashi brings the new box of books to the front desk and places it down with a thump. “What good guy has a tongue piercing?”  
  
Tadashi leans his elbows on the box and pears over it. “So, you’re telling me you would complain if Bokuto had a tongue piercing?”  
  
“Okay- no- go back to work.” Akaashi shoos him away. “We’re not having this conversation.”  
  
“Oh?” Tadashi smiles cheekily. “I think we’re having this conversation.”  
  
“No. We are not.”

* * *

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo walks over to Kenma. "You posted a picture of us last night?”  
  
Kenma keeps his focus on the shelf he was stocking. “Yeah. Why?”  
  
“Look at this.”  
  
Kenma looks up and Kuroo shows him the thousands of notifications flooding all of his social media accounts. He’d been tagged in reposts of the picture along with edits of moments between him and Kenma and many other things  
  
Kenma looks at the screen before getting back to restocking. “Yeah, that’ll happen.”  
  
“You should let me be in your videos more often.” Kuroo pockets his phone. “Your fans love me you know.”  
  
“No.” Kenma finishes stocking the shelf. He gets up from the floor and starts to walk away.  
  
Kuroo follows after him. “Why not? I’m funny and kind of good at video games!” He gasps. “Are you scared that I’m going to beat you and ruin your title as the king?”  
  
“No. That's not why.” Kenma turns around and up looks at him. “If I was scared of that I wouldn't be dating you right now.”  
  
“Damn. I see how it is.” Kuroo pouts. “But what other reason is there?”  
  
Kenma frowns. “You really don’t know?”  
  
“No…?” Kuroo tilts his head in confusion. "Did I miss something?" 

"Look up your full name and then fanart." Kenma turns back around and makes his way toward the lounge. "Then you'll understand." 

"Wh- Ken-" Kuroo sighs and does as he's told. He can feel Kenma glance back at him. "Mother of God." He scrolls down the page. "Why am I just finding out that fanart of me exists? Do people think I'm that attractive?" Kuroo's head shoots up as he looks at Kenma on the couch. "Are you jealous?” His mouth gapes open. “The, Kenma Kozume, is jealous?" 

"No." Kenma's eyes are focused on the large TV screen now, no longer looking at Kuroo. He's connected his switch to it and is scrolling through as he tries to pick a game.

Kuroo smirks and chuckles to himself as he walks over to the lounge. He grabs the top of the couch and swings his legs over so he's sitting next to Kenma. "You're definitely jealous." 

Kuroo studies Kenma's blank face. His eyebrows tense at the word and that's how Kuroo knows that he's right. He looks at the screen. Kenma never scrolled for this long. He must have spaced out. 

"You don't have to be jealous. You know, " Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma's waist and pulls him into his side. He rests his chin on Kenma's shoulder and whispers into his ear. "you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"I'm not jealous." Kenma says stubbornly. His face says otherwise. “Leave me alone.”  
  
“Fine. You’re not.” Kuroo lets Kenma go and gets up from the couch. “But, if you change your mind, I’ll be at the front desk.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
Kuroo gives Kenma a small pat on the head before walking away. He smiles widely.  
  
 _‘He’s jealous.’_

* * *

Suga throws out yet another bunch of dead flowers in the back garbage bin.

"Dammit… I should stop ordering so many if they're going to go to waste like this…." 

He frowns and looks inside the bin. There were at least 10 bunches of flowers at this point. He takes a deep breath and puts on a smile before he walks back inside, as to not worry Ushijima and Aone. 

"Hey, Sugawara, look." Ushijima beckons Suga over to the laptop that was on the front desk. "One of Aone's friends made the shopping center a website to try and promote business." 

"Really? That was a good idea!" Suga looks over Aone's shoulder at the website. "It looks professional. Do they do this for a living?" 

Aone shakes his head. He signs 'Side job.'

"Ah, I see." Suga takes out his phone. "I'll tell the others about it so they can check out the website as well." He smiles at Aone. "Give your friend my thanks." 

Aone nods. 'I will.' 

The door swings open, a cool rush of air blowing into the boy's hair. At the door stands Saeko Tanaka, the owner of 'The Best of Lick' and Suga's gossip buddy. 

"Suga! You are not going to believe this." Saeko walks into the store and holds out her phone. "Come here and listen." 

Suga puts his phone into his pocket and walks over to Saeko. "Did you get more evidence?" 

She nods excitedly and shoves her phone at Suga. "Listen!"

Suga checks to make sure the volume is on low before putting the phone to his ear and pressing play. The audio is slightly muffled, but Suga can still hear the obvious confession that was coming out of the other boy's mouth. "I was right! Yes!"

" _We_ were right." Saeko corrects. "Now the question is what do we do with this information?"

Aone and Ushjima look at Suga and Sakeo, and then at each other in confusion. 

"What is it now?" Ushijima asks. 

Suga fumbles Sakeo's phone, almost dropping it as he turns around to Ushijima. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it!" He pushes Saeko by the shoulder. "Let's talk outside."

"Right." Saeko waves to Aone and Ushijima as she walks outside with Suga. "Have a nice day boys." 

The door shuts, leaving Aone and Ushijima still in a state of confusion. 

'Weird.' Aone signs. 

"They're always weird." Ushijima rests his elbows on the front counter and looks out the window where Suga and Saeko talk excitedly to each other. He sighs and takes out his phone. It had been on silent so he didn't see the messages that had popped up. 

**DM from: ???**

**To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**

???: (sent at 8:31 am, September 16th)

[ Morning 😊] 

[ Having a good day so far?]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:02 am) 

[Goodmorning] 

[It's only 9 o'clock so there's not much to base off on to see if this will be a good day]   
  
  


Ushijima sighs again, watching the three dots pop up on the screen. _'Why do I even bother…. I don't know who this is or what they want with me. Yet I still answer.'_

???: (sent at 9:03 am) 

[Even so, there has to be something good about your day!]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:03 am) 

[Business is bad. There's nothing good about that.]  
  


???: (sent at 9:04 am) 

[ :/ sorry to hear that. Maybe it will pick up soon. If more people saw your window design they'd probably stop in.] 

[ YOU SHOULD MAKE AN INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:04 am) 

[For the shop or just for my work?]  
  


???: (sent at 9:04 am) 

[Why not both?]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:05 am) 

[I'll think about it…]  
  
  


He pauses before typing another message. 

  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:05 am) 

[When are you going to reveal yourself?]  
  
  


???: (sent at 9:05 am) 

[When the time is right ] 

[Why? Curious about who I am?]  
  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:05 am) 

[Possibly….]  
  


???: (sent at 9:05 am) 

[ ooo I've got you hooked already?]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:06 am) 

[Hooked is not the word I'd use.] 

[Intrigued maybe.] 

[I enjoy mysteries.]  
  


???: (sent at 9:06 am)

[Well, every good mystery book has an introduction!]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:06 am) 

[Are you saying that our story is going to end with murder?]

???: (sent at 9:06 am) 

[I would hope not] 

[At least not before we hang out at least once] 

[After you find out who I am, I might want to die anyway]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:07 am) 

[Why?]  
  
  


???: (sent at 9:07 am) 

[Over the years people judged me entirely off my looks before even getting to know me.] 

[Which is why I'm talking to you this way. I don't want you to make up your mind with a single look.]  
  


Ushijima: (sent at 9:08 am) 

[ Oh. That's not good. Sorry you had to go through that.]  
  


???: (sent at 9:08 am) 

[Can't change the past now.] 

[ Just need to make the future better]  
  


  
  


Suga finally comes back inside. It was chilly today so he was rubbing his arms to try and warm up. 

"Sorry about that. We were just-" 

"Gossiping. Again." Ushijima puts his phone into his pocket. "What happened now?" 

"Oh- nothing worth mentioning." Suga zippers his lips. 

Ushijima furrows his brows. "Sure. Nothing." 

"What?" Suga continues to rub his arms as he walks further into the shop. "It's really nothing."

"Sure. Whatever you say." 

* * *

“Order up.”  
  
Terushima places a large martini glass filled with a green-looking drink along with a styrofoam takeout box full of french toast sticks down on the coffee table. He nudges Oikawa until he wakes up and then sits down on the floor next to the couch.  
  
Oikawa (who looks half dead) groans as he sits upright on Terushima’s couch. The blanket that was loosely wrapped around him falls onto his lap, revealing a yellow and green brazil t-shirt.  
  
“Is that your stupid hangover cure?” He reaches out and takes the glass off the table. He studies it with an intense stare. “It looks grosser than usual.”  
  
“I know, but you need to drink it.” Terushima picks up his own glass. “See, I’m drinking it.” He brings the rim to his lips and takes a sip. His face contorts slightly but he tries to hide it with a grin. “It’s pretty good this time, I promise.”  
  
“You say that every time.” Oikawa uses his thumb and index finger to plug his nose. He takes a sip and struggles to swallow it. He starts coughing and puts the glass down. “What’s in this again?”  
  
Terushima nurses his glass with another small sip. “Spinach, green apple, kiwi, asparagus, a tomato, lemon, and some ginger.” He places the glass on the table and steals one of the french toast sticks from the takeout box. “I know it’s gross but it works. We both remember our college days and you’re wearing the shirt to prove it.”  
  
“Hey- that’s mine.” Oikawa grabs the styrofoam box and places it onto his lap. “I know it works but there has to be something you can do to make it taste better.” He takes a bite of one of the french toast sticks. “Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to let you waste away on my front porch.” Terushima gives him a sad smile. “Now are you going to tell me what you and Iwaizume were fighting about last night?”  
  
Oikawa’s face drops, almost as if he had forgotten how he ended up at Terushima’s apartment in the first place. He reaches back for the glass and takes a long sip before bringing it away from his mouth and holding the drink in his lap. “There's nothing much to say. It was stupid.” He fidgets slightly. “I started it because I was drunk and he managed to make it worse so I told him I would sleep on the couch. Then I left before he woke up and now I'm here.”  
  
“But what was the fight about? That joke he made at the restaurant?”  
  
“Kind of. Then other stuff came up.” He eats another french toast stick. “You don’t want to know.”  
  
Terushima nods, taking a moment to think as Oikawa eats another french toast stick. “He started yelling about the flirting… didn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah….” Oikawa places the half-eaten french toast stick back into the box. He places the box and the drink back onto the table before curling back up on the couch. “He’s angrier about it than I thought he would be and I’m not sure if I should be happy or upset about it.” He wraps the blanket back around himself. “On one hand, I know he cares. But on the other hand, I don’t like how it has to come to a screaming match to find out that he cares.”  
  
“Tōru, I don’t think he’d be marrying you if he didn’t care about you.” Terushima leans back against the wall. “And if he did, well then that’d make him a bigger dick than he is now.”  
  
Oikawa sighs. “It’s just frustrating that even after all this time I have to question where we both stand with each other.” He twists the engagement ring on his finger. “We’ve always been like this with each other. I say something stupid and he makes fun of me and calls me a dumb name or throws a volleyball at my head while I’m talking to cute girls. Lately, it seems… worse.”  
  
“You aren’t thinking of backing out… are you?” Terushima feels a pit grow in his chest. _‘It’d be my fault….’_ _  
__  
_“No. Never.” Oikawa sits back up. “I love Hajime more than I love myself, which is a lot, by the way.” He grabs his glass and finishes the rest in one gulp. “I just need to figure out how to talk to him without it ending in another fight.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Terushima gets up and takes Oikawa’s glass. “For now, rest up. You can stay here for as long as you want.” He walks to the kitchen. “I have a client soon so I have to head out. I should be back in a few hours though.”  
  
“So I’m going to have to entertain myself?” Oikawa sits up and rests his head on the top of the couch, watching Terushima in the kitchen. “What am I going to do?”  
  
“Figure out how to talk to your fiance maybe?” Terushima finishes his drink and places both glasses into the sink. “Or watch reality TV. Whatever makes you feel better.”  
  
Oikawa sinks back down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. “I’m going to take another nap.”  
  
“Alright. Make sure you set an alarm so you don’t sleep for too long.” Terushima takes out his phone and pauses the voice recording that he had put on earlier. “If you’re still asleep by the time I get back, you’re going to become my next client.”  
  
“If you come near me with your scissors Iwa will kill you even more.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Terushima leans against the counter and taps away on his phone.  
  
 **DM to: Angry Hedgehog😤** **  
****From:** **Yūji🤪**  
  
  
Yūji🤪: (sent at 10:18 am, September 16th)  
  
[ _attached audio file_ ]  
[Thank me for this later ]  
  
  
  
Angry Hedgehog😤: (sent at 10:18 am)  
  
[???]  
[Is Tōru with you?]  
[He’s with you, right?]  
  
  
  
Yūji🤪: (sent at 10:19 am)  
  
[He’s with me and he’s fine]  
[Now listen to the audio recording and thank me]  
  
  
  
Angry Hedgehog😤: (sent at 10:19 am)  
  
[I’m not thanking you for anything.]  
  
  
  
Yūji🤪: (sent at 10:19 am)  
  
[You say that now before you’ve listened to the recording :p]  
  
  
  
Angry Hedgehog😤: (sent at 10:20 am)  
  
[Shut up.]  
  
  
  
Terushima grins and puts his phone into his pocket. “Kawa?”  
  
“Mmm.” A groan comes from the couch.  
  
“Just wanted to see if you were still awake.” Terushima walks over to the couch and leans over the side of it. “Don’t burn down my apartment. Order food if you get hungry before I come back.”  
  
Oikawa nods, burying his face into one of the pillows on the couch. “Got it.”  
  
“Okay, good.” He pats Oikawa on the shoulder before walking to his room. “I’ll be back by one.”  
  
“See ya.”

* * *

 **DM from: Atsumu Miya** **  
****To: Waste of Sperm  
**  
  
Atsumu: (sent at 10:42 am, September 16th)   
  
[SAMU,,,, I have so much to tell you. I’m coming to the shop in 30. Want coffee?]  
  
  
Waste of Sperm: (sent at 10:44 am)  
  
[Uh oh. That sounds like bad news.]  
[Sakusa didn’t break up with you did he? Do I need to kill him?]  
  
  
Atsumu: (sent at 10:44 am)  
  
[No no nothing like that! Everything is fine. IN FACT IT’S FANTASTIC!!]  
  
  
  
Waste of Sperm: (sent at 10:45 am)  
  
[ Weird…. Anyways yeah I’ll take the usual. Suna is here today too. Get him an iced coffee with cream.]  
  
  
  
Atsumu: (sent at 10:45 am)  
  
[ You better pay me back]  
  
  
  
Waste of Sperm: (sent at 10:45 am)  
  
[In your dreams.]  
  
  
  
Atsumu shuts off his phone screen and once again rolls out of bed. He’d laid around for another hour (maybe two at this point) huddled under the blankets on Sakusa’s side of the bed. He did this most mornings, unknowing to Sakusa of course. He even went so far as to change the sheets afterward, so even if Sakusa did find out, he wouldn’t have to explain himself.  
  
He takes a quick shower and gets dressed in his usual attire. A hoodie of some kind, ripped jeans, and a pair of converse to match whatever color he was wearing that day. Atsumu owned a set of converse in every single color, so he would have something to wear during any occasion. Today he was wearing a green hoodie with a frog, white ripped jeans, and dark green converse.  
  
Soon enough, Atsumu was out the door and driving to the coffee shop. He was always excited to see Sakusa, even if he’d just taken a shower or gone out to the store. But today, he was excited on a whole different level. Things were changing, or they would hopefully be changing soon, and that made him even more excited. 

He didn't spend too much time at the cafe. He didn't want to bother Sakusa. He was worried that if he did, Sakusa would get mad at him and change his mind about everything he'd said last night. So he stayed as calm as he could, got the coffees, got back into his car, and drove to his brother's restaurant, Onigiri Miya.  
  
“Goodmorning!” Atsumu said cheerily as he stepped into the Onigiri shop. 

It was mostly quiet, other than the chatting of chefs as they prepared onigiri. Osamu was overseeing and Suna was sitting in front of the counter talking with him. 

"Sheesh, you're in a good mood, huh?" Osamu asks. 

Atsumu hands the two boys their drinks. "Yup!" He sits down in the seat next to Suna. "You're never going to believe what happened last night!" 

"Did Sakusa finally rail you?" Suna asks casually. 

Osamu cringes and sips his coffee. "Ew. Spare me the details." 

"What- no!" Atsumu blushes. "It's better than being railed!" 

Suna furrows his eyebrows. "There's something better than being railed?" 

"Yes! There is!" Atsumu takes a swig of his coffee. "Omi let me cuddle him last night." 

".....and then _you_ railed _him_?" 

"No! Stop saying that Suna!" Atsumu frowns. "You're going to be disappointed when I actually say what happened." 

"Rin, it's Sakusa we're talking about." Osamu leans on the counter with his elbows. "If I know this idiot," he flicks Atsumu on the forehead. "he's probably just freaking out because they kissed for the first time in a week or something." 

"Ah-” Atsumu looks down at his lap. “How did you know?"  
  
Suna bursts into laughter. “Jeeze, that's pathetic. Even you look embarrassed about it, Atsumu.”  
  
“I’m not!” Atsumu fiddles with the coffee cup in his hands. “This is really important. It sounds stupid, I know it does. But, listen, he said he was going to finally get help. He doesn't want to live like this anymore and I’m just really happy.” He looks up at the two. “Can you please let me have this?”   
  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Osamu replies. He finishes his coffee and turns around to throw out the cup in a nearby trash can. “You know how I feel about Sakusa. I don’t even know how you've put up with that shit for so long.” He turns back around and Atsumu can already see the anger burning in his eyes. “He treats you like crap all the time. He ignores you for days on end. He won’t even kiss you half the time! It’s been four years and now he decides to make a change?”  
  
“He doesn't ignore me anymore! That stopped years ago!”  
  
Osamu makes a small ‘tch’ noise. “Sure. Don’t act like he doesn't get on your back about the constant showering and the handwashing.” He waves his hands around as he speaks. “I can’t even imagine how often you guys change your sheets. I’m surprised that you don’t smell like bleach at this point.”  
  
“He can’t help it!” Atsumu begins to raise his voice. Do you think he asked to become a germaphobe? Do you think he wants to live with that constant weight on his shoulders? You've never seen how bad it gets so shut your trap.”  
  
“I’m not saying he asked to be like that.” Osamu folds his arms over his chest. “I’m saying that he would‘ve done this a long time ago if he really cared. What suddenly changed? Why now? Who’s to say that it’s even going to work? He’s been a germaphobe for what, basically all his life?”  
  
“Why are you saying all this?” Atsumu grips his cup so hard that it’s on the verge of breaking. “Why can’t you just let me be happy for once? Why can’t you accept that people change?” 

"Because I've known you for 27 years."  
  
Atsumu stands up abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with-”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough.” The usual soft voice barks out a command. “Suna! Why didn’t you stop them! What would have happened if I didn’t get here now?”  
  
The three boys look to the door to see their friend Shinsuke Kita who was delivering rice for Osamu’s shop, probably with Aran. He looks pissed, a sight they didn't get to see very often.  
  
“They fight all the time. Didn’t realize it would be that bad.” Suna bows his head. “Sorry, Kita.”  
  
Kita sighs angrily and walks closer to them. “Who started it this time?”  
  
“It was Osamu.” Suna crosses his legs and sips his coffee. “Atsumu was telling us about Sakusa and relationship things and he got mad because he hates Sakusa’s guts.”  
  
“Babe!” Osamu looks at Suna with anger. “Who’s side are you on?”  
  
“Sorry. I don’t like when Kita’s mad.”  
  
Kita walks over to Atsumu and picks up his chair. He looks up at Atsumu. “Are you okay? Did something bad happen with Sakusa?”  
  
Atsumu shakes his head. “No, nothing bad. Apparently, my brother,” Atsumu glares at Osamu. “just hates when I’m happy.”  
  
“I never said that!” Osamu glares back. “Stop making up lies.” 

Kita sighs. "I don't have time to therapize you both." He puts a hand on Atsumu's shoulder. "Let's hang out this weekend. We can talk then. For now, I suggest you leave before things get worse." 

Atsumu nods. "Text me. I'm free whenever." 

"Why do you always pity him?" Osamu furrows his brows. "You must think that Sakusa is a little much, right? There's no way you can just ignore that!" 

"I never ignored it." Kita looks at Osamu. "You have to accept that your brother loves him, regardless of his phobia. So what, he cleans more than the average person. He wears a mask in crowds and in new places. Does it matter to you that much?" 

"Kita.” Osamu paces behind the counter. “Do you not remember the first year of their relationship?" He balls his fists. "Atsumu was crying all the time. Sakusa was such a jerk to him! How can you forgive that?" 

"He has trouble connecting with new people." Atsumu speaks up. "To be fair, I pushed my way into his life. You remember, don't you?" 

Osamu sighs. "How could I forget. You met him here after all." The anger bubbles up again. "But still. He didn't have to agree to that date if he was that irritated by you. He treated you--”

"Like shit. I know. I remember. Trust me, I do." Atsumu sits back down. "He's calming down. Moving in together was a big step. He just needs time to adjust." 

"How much time?" Osamu crosses his arms. "Another four years? Are you going to wait that long?" 

"Yes!" Atsumu stands up again. "I love him! Why can you not get that through your thick skull?”

"Okay- enough." Kita grabs Atsumu by the shoulders and spins him away from his brother. "I'll walk you out. This conversation is over." 

"It's not over." Osamu growls. 

"Listen to Kita." Suna grabs what he can reach of Osamu's uniform. "Drop it for now." 

Osamu sighs and watches as his brother is led out of the shop by Kita. Neither of them says goodbye and the bell rings over the door as it swings shut. 

Suna looks from the door to his boyfriend. He let's go of Osamu's apron. "If Atsumu doesn't tell Sakusa about this, Kita's going to, you know.

"I don't care." Osamu places his hands on his hips. "I hope he knows how much I hate him for the shit he's put my brother through over the past four years." He shakes his head and looks at the floor. 

"One of these days, Suna, I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 3/9/21 at 12pm EST !!


	6. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Nervous sweating because this is yet another filler chapter but I promise there's worthwhile info and also funny stuff so please read I love you mwah*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just wanted to clarify how texting works because I keep changing it.
> 
> So whoever the DM is from will have the screenname the other person has for them on their phone and vise versa. Just thought I'd explain in case it was getting confusing :))

Oikawa drove home later that night with Terushima’s last words echoing in the back of his mind.    
  
  
**_“Tell Iwaizumi to thank me, okay?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “What the hell did he mean by that?” Oikawa spoke aloud to himself as he pulled into the parking garage. “Thank him for what? He didn’t do anything.”    
  
Oikawa sighs. He locks the car and walks up the stairs to his and Iwaizumi’s apartment. They had bought one on the top floor so they would have a nice view of the sunrise every morning when they had coffee. At the time it seemed like a good idea. But, on days off or weekends when they didn't wake up at the crack of dawn, they were woken up anyway because the window that faced their bed and blasted sunlight into their faces.   
  
He unlocks the door and grips the knob. He hesitates, thoughts running rampant in his mind. He still hadn’t figured out how to talk to Iwaizumi or if he even wanted to. But, Terushima had insisted on him going home, saying that the problems would work themselves out.    
  
_ ‘Maybe he did do something…’  _   
  
Oikawa opens the door and steps into the apartment. To his surprise, the house is dark. He knows Iwaizumi is home because his shoes are at the door. But it’s oddly quiet, giving the entire space an unsettling and tension-filled vibe.    
  
He takes his shoes off and turns on a few of the lights. He walks into the bedroom so he can get changed. He’s been in the same clothes since last night, not bothering to change after he and Iwaizumi had their argument.    
  
Oikawa frowns as he opens the door to the bedroom. Iwaizumi wasn’t in here either. He decides to take a quick shower and get changed and try to collect his thoughts. After about twenty minutes, he finds himself going to the only place in the apartment that Iwaizumi could be other than the study which had been unoccupied when he walked past it earlier. The deck was the only place he hadnt checked.   
  
Oikawa slides open the glass door, the cool air blowing through his wet hair. “What’s all this?”    
  
On the table sits a candle-lit dinner. Iwaizumi stands up upon his arrival and holds a bouquet of flowers to his chest. He’s dressed in surprisingly casual clothes compared to the fancy dinner that was plated neatly on the table.    
  
“An apology dinner.” He walks a few paces over to Oikawa and hands him the flowers. “Care to sit?” 

Oikawa takes the flowers. He looks down at them for a while and takes in their scent before looking back up at the worried-looking Iwaizumi in front of him. "Yeah, sure.” 

Iwaizumi pulls out the chair for Oikawa. Giving him a small nod, Oikawa sits down with the flowers, putting them into the vase Iwaizumi had left out for them. Iwaizumi pushes him in before sitting down in his own chair across the table.

"So…" Iwaizumi drums his fingers on the wood. "when did you leave this morning?" 

"Early. Maybe four forty, five o’clock." Oikawa keeps his gaze away from Iwaizumi and picks at his food with his fork. "Sorry for not texting or leaving a note. I was still kind of drunk when I left." 

"It's fine.” Iwaizumi sighs. “I know you can handle yourself." 

"Mhm." Oikawa can't even think about swallowing any of this food. The pit in his stomach that he gained the second he stepped into the house earlier had ruined his appetite. He usually got like this when he and Iwaizume had a bigger, more significant fight. "I'm sorry… about last night." He continues to look away from Iwaizumi. " I started it. I was being petty about that joke you made. I shouldn't have blown it out of proportion like I did." 

"You're sorry?" Iwaizumi scoffs. "You have nothing to be sorry for other than the shock I got this morning when I realized you were gone." 

Oikawa finally looks up at him. "What are you talking about? It's my fault we were fighting."

"No." Iwaizumi shakes his head. "It's my fault for teasing you. I'm to blame for this fight. If I didn't pick on you all the time, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Iwaizumi sighs again. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, especially in front of our friends, new and old. I just don't want anyone to see how weak I get for you." He rests his elbows on the table and balls his fists. "It's embarrassing how much I care about you, Tōru.” 

"Iwa…." Oikawa's voice trails. He reaches across the table to grab Iwaizumi's hand. "It's okay. I'm sorry for making it such a big deal. Sometimes I just don't know if you care or not." He squeezes Iwaizumi's hand in his own. "For some reason, my first instincts are either to get angry or make a plan to see if you do care, aka make Yuji flirt with me to make you jealous." 

"Yea, I know." Iwaizumi looks up at him. "Next time just ask, okay? I'll try to stop with the teasing and the names if it really affects you this much." 

"But you always tease me." Oikawa frowns. "Isn't that your way of showing affection?" 

"I guess you could call it that." Iwaizumi frowns as well. "But it makes you upset, then causes a fight, and scares the shit out of me when I find you're just gone and I don’t know where you are or if you’re okay.”   


Oikawa tilts his head. "Where did you think I went?" 

"Well,” Iwaizumi thinks for a moment. “first I figured you went to the gym early to practice alone since you used to do that when you were angry in highschool. But when I got there Yachi told me she hadn't seen you and then I got really worried." 

"Why? Did you think I wasn't going to come back or something?"

"Every time you leave like that," Iwaizumi looks down again so Oikawa can't see his eyes tear. "It makes me think that it's a repeat of Brazil. But this time you won't even text me a warning and you'll just be gone for good, severing all ties with me."

"You still think about that?" Oikawa's face contorts. "When I was leaving for Brazil and didn't tell you until the night before?"   
  
"All the time." Iwaizumi's voice cracks. "I know you wouldn't do that but sometimes I get paranoid that you will and I'll never see you again."    
  
“I had no idea it made you this upset, even so many years later. I’m sorry.” Oikawa gets up from his seat and kneels down next to Iwaizumi. He places his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I was stupid back then. I was really convinced you wouldn't care if I was gone.”   
  
“I cared- I  _ care _ a lot.” Iwaizumi leans down and wraps his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders and softly pushes his head against his chest. “But once again, my teasing made you question how I feel, right?”   
  
“Yeah… I’m sorry.” Oikawa’s voice is muffled. “I won’t leave again. Next time I get mad, please don’t let me leave. I don’t want you to worry like this ever again.”    
  
“Let’s not have a next time.” Iwaizumi leans his face into Oikawa’s hair. “No more fighting, not a big thing like this anyways. I’ll fight you for the bathroom any day.”    
  
Oikawa smiles softly. “And I’ll always win.”   
  
“That's because I let you win.” Iwaizumi pats the back of Oikawa’s head with his hand.   
  
“Because you love me.” Oikawa purrs.    
  
“Yeah, I do.” Iwaizumi pulls back, tilting Oikawa’s head up to look at him. “Don’t forget it.”    
  
“I didn’t.” Oikawa brushes his nose against Iwaizumi’s. “I know my Iwa~Chan loves me.”    
  
Iwaizumi chuckles. “I told you, you can’t keep calling me that when your last name is going to be that too in less than a year.”   
  
“No, we can both be Iwa~Chan!” Oikawa beams. “It’s just what I've always wanted.”   
  
“I’m sure it is.” Iwaizumi leans in and kisses Oikawa. “Are we good now?”    
  
Oikawa licks his lips. “Maybe.” He gets up from his position on the floor and squeezes his way into Iwaizumi’s lap. “I’ll think about forgiving you in a little bit.”    
  
Iwaizumi hums and places his hands on Oikawa’s hips. “Is there something I could do to make the decision easier for you?”    
  
“That’s up to you to figure out.” Oikawa flicks his tongue out.    
  
Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa’s head closer to his. “I imagine it involves less talking?”    
  
“Much less talking.”   


* * *

**DM from: Shinsuke Kita** **  
** **To: Sakusa 😷**   
  
Shinsuke Kita: (sent at 1:13 pm, September 16th)   
[Hey Sakusa, It’s been a while. Sorry about that.]   
[ You’re probably at work so I don’t know when you’ll see this. Just in case Atsumu doesn't end up telling you, he and Osamu got in a fight today. ]   
[It was probably the worst one I've seen in a while. Nothing physical of course, they were at Osaumu’s restaurant. It was just…. bad.]   
[He seemed really upset about it when I left so please make sure he’s okay when you get home.]   
  
  
Sakusa starred at the text from Kita. This was from over four hours ago. He hadn't seen it until after work when he was in the safety of his car. He puts his phone down and starts up his car so he can drive home.    
  
Kita was right. It had been a while since the twins last fought. Things seemed to get better once Atsumu found a job somewhere else, rather than being his brother's underling. Of course, they had silly arguments here and there that Atsumu would rant about for a bit and brush off as if it were nothing. But since Kita was texting him about this, Sakusa was honestly worried.   
  
_ ‘Why wouldn’t he tell me… was it that bad?’ _   
  
Sakusa huffs in annoyance as his own thoughts eat away at him. He’s still about ten minutes away from the apartment. Part of him wants to call Atsumu because he can’t wait to find out what state he’s in right now. Is he sad? Is he angry? Sakusa didn’t know what to expect.    
  
Once Sakusa steps into the door, he spots Atsumu on the couch. He has a blanket wrapped around him and the hood of one of Sakusa’s sweatshirts is over his head, blocking his face. He’s watching something on TV, not even noticing Sakusa walking in the front door.    
  
“Atsumu?” Sakusa walks over to the living room and stands in front of his boyfriend. “Are you okay?”   
  
Atsumu looks up, seeing as Sakusa was now standing in front of the TV.   
  
“Omi!” He smiles widely. “Sorry, I kinda spaced out there. Welcome home! How was your day?”   
  
Sakusa shrugs. “Same as it always is. I made coffee and watched Asahi not realize that Nishinoya was flirting with him. Nothing new.”   
  
“Well, I'm glad you made it home safe.” Atsumu smiles more if that’s even possible. He doesn’t look upset at all, which makes Sakusa feel even more concerned.    
  
“How was your day?” Sakusa sits down on the couch next to Atsumu.  _ ‘Here it comes.’ _   
  
Atsumu leans back and wraps the blanket tighter around himself. “Nothing new either. I went and bothered Samu for a bit and then I drove around for a while.” He pauses. “Oh, I saw Suna and Kita too! I haven't seen either of them in a while so that was nice.”    
  
_ ‘… he’s not going to tell me?’ _ Sakusa smiles. “That’s nice. It has been a while.”    
  
“Yeah.” Atsumu shifts so he’s facing Sakusa. “Me and Kita might hang out this weekend but I’m not sure yet. I have to text him and ask when he’s free. He’s always so busy.”    
  
Sakusa hums.  _ ‘I should ask him…’ _ He furrows his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re okay?”    
  
Atsumu nods without skipping a beat. “I’m a little cold but, that's all. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”    
  
“I don’t know…” Sakusa looks away from him. “I just had a bad feeling in my stomach after you left.”   
  
“Aw, was Omi Omi missing me?” Atsumu smiles and ever so slightly sticks his tongue out. “It’s okay, you’re home now and you can't get rid of me until you leave tomorrow at eight!”    
  
Sakusa nods. “I guess I can’t.” He looks back up at Atsumu, trying to decide whether or not to push it, or just leave him alone for a bit and give him time to think. “I’m going to go shower. We can decide on dinner after unless you want to start cooking something now?”    
  
“Can we order?” Atsumu asks. “I’m in the mood for Udon. It’s getting cold out.”    
  
Sakusa nods, not wanting to reject the boy's desire. “Yeah, I’ll grab the laptop so we can order now. It should get here by the time I'm done showering.”    
  
“Yay!” Atsumu beams. “Thanks, Omi.”

"Your welcome." 

Sakusa gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen to grab his laptop. His mind was still racing, wondering why in the hell Atsumu wouldn't tell him about his fight with his brother. 

_ 'Maybe it has something to do with me? Osamu never liked me that much….'  _

"Hey, Omi? You okay?" 

"Huh?" 

Sakusa snaps back into the real world. It seemed he had stopped right in front of the couch while holding the laptop. 

"You had a weird look on your face." Atsumu tilts his head in concern. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing." Sakusa sits back down on the couch and opens his laptop. "Just trying to remember the menu so I know what to order." 

Atsumu nods and leans over to look at the laptop screen. 

Sakusa types in the name of the restaurant and the two of them spend about five minutes trying to decide what to get. Atsumu gets beef Udon and Sakusa gets two cucumber avocado rolls. They also order some fluffy pancakes, seeing as their favorite restaurant now served dessert as well. 

"Okay." Sakusa closes the laptop screen. "Now I'll shower." He turns to Atsumu. "Did you shower yet?" 

Atsumu nods. "I did when I got home." 

"Okay." Sakusa places his laptop onto the coffee table and stands up. "I'll be back in a little bit. Find us a new show to start together." 

"I’m on it Omi!" Atsumu smiles. 

Sakusa gives him a pat on the head. "Good."   
  
  
  


After Sakusa's showering ritual, he stands in the bathroom and begins working on his hair. 

Because of how curly it was, he always took longer in the bathroom than Atsumu. Atsumu knew this of course. He'd watched Sakusa do his hair on a few different occasions, marveling at how weird it was to see him with straight hair when he came out of the shower.    
  
One time he had even let Atsumu do his hair. It wasn't perfect but it had been the most relaxed Sakusa had felt in a while. Since then, he'd secretly loved it when Atsumu played with his hair, even though he usually stopped him from doing so. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Omi?" 

Sakusa tugged a hand through his wet hair. "Yes?" 

"Can I watch you do your hair today?" 

"Doors unlocked." 

Atsumu opens the door and walks into the bathroom, taking a seat on the counter. He has to restrain himself from reaching out and touching Sakusa's dripping wet hair. 

Sakusa had a towel wrapped around his neck and a T-shirt in his hand. He had started using an old t-shirt to dry his hair recently because they were less damaging than towels. 

Still, even though Sakusa was doing his hair and Atsumu was sitting quietly nearby, he couldn't get the bad thought out of his head. He didn't want Atsumu to get mad at Kita for snitching. But he also didn't want Atsumu to just pretend like he was okay. 

"Hey, Tsu'." Sakusa keeps his eyes on the mirror as he sprays the first product in his hair. "Don't be upset but, Kita texted me before." 

"Oh…." Atsumu looks down. "What did he say?"

"That you and Osamu got into a fight." Sakusa leans his head over and scrunches the product into his hair. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me what it was about." He stands back up and looks at Atsumu. "I just wanted to know if you were okay." 

"Uhm- yeah I'm okay." Atsumu wraps his arms around himself. "It was a stupid argument. Osamu is stupid. I hate him. He just doesn't understand me anymore like he did when we were kids." 

Sakusa hums. "Probably because you two shared a life back then. Now that you're apart more of the time, it's harder to connect like you used to." 

"Probably." Atsumu keeps his eyes on the floor. "It's just frustrating. He doesn't even want to hear what I'm trying to say." He balls his fists. "He lives in the past and refuses to let things die." 

"Some people are like that." Sakusa opens another bottle of product and squeezes the gel into his hand. "He'll come around eventually." 

"I hope so." Atsumu sighs. "Sorry for not telling you before. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it and I'm still not if I'm being honest." 

"It's fine." Sakusa scrunches the next product into his hair. "When you are, you know I'll be around to listen." 

"Thanks, Omi." Atsumu looks up and smiles. "I love you."   
  
Sakusa flips his head up and looks at Atsumu. "I love you too."   
  
The doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of their food.   
  
Atsumu jumps off the counter and makes his way out the door. “I’ll get it!”  


Sakusa smiles, watching Atsumu scramble over to the door before getting back to his hair. No matter how cold-hearted he may appear (or at least try to appear) he could no longer hold back one of those stupid goofy smiles when he saw that Atsumu was happy. Despite what others thought when they saw the two of them together and discovered their unique dynamic, Sakusa really did love Atsumu. He just didn’t know how to express it without seeming like a complete fool.   
  
  


Atsumu had set their small dining table up nicely with plates, bowls, napkins, and utensils. He sat at the table and waited for Sakusa before opening up any of the food. He decided to pass the time by going on his phone.  
  
  
  
**DM from: Mu 🐝** **  
** **To: Kita** **🍙** **  
** **  
** Kita  **🍙** : (sent at 5:43 PM, September 16th)   
[Hey]   
[Feeling better?]   
  
  
Mu 🐝: (sent at 5:59 PM, September 16th)   
[Yeah, a bit.]   
[Omi just got home and we got takeout! ]   
  
  
Kita  **🍙** : (sent at 5:59 PM)   
[Oh good]   
[Did you talk to him about what happened?]   
  
  
Mu 🐝: (sent at 5:59 PM)   
[Sort of.]   
  
  
Kita  **🍙** : (sent at 6:00 PM)   
[Atsumu Miya…..]   
  
  
Mu 🐝: (sent at 6:00 PM)   
[I wasn't going to tell him because I thought he’d ask questions.]   
[Then he was all “hey Kita texted me” so I had no other choice!]   
  
  
Kita  **🍙** : (sent at 6:00 PM)   
[Be mad at me all you want.]   
[You need to talk to him about your brother's crippling hatred for him.]   
  
  
Mu 🐝: (sent at 6:01 PM)   
[I could never be mad at you]   
[Omi knows Samu doesn't like him, trust me.]   
[He thinks it’s gotten better lately, probably because the two of them haven't had time to spend alone and talk just between them. They’d kill each other.]    
  
  
Kita  **🍙** : (sent at 6:01 PM)   
[Maybe you should let them talk.]   
  
  
Mu 🐝: (sent at 6:02 PM)   
[Kita you know I love you and you’re very smart but]   
[THAT IS THE WORST IDEA YOU’VE EVER HAD]   
  
  
Kita  **🍙** : (sent at 6:02 PM)   
[I’m not saying we lock them in a room together.]   
[We should just…. Give them some sort of opportunity to talk sometime.]    
[Maybe the six of us can hang out this weekend? I’ll get Suna and Aran on board and then we can figure out a way to leave Sakusa and Osaumu to talk.]    
  
  
Mu 🐝: (sent at 6:03 PM)   
[I don’t know… it still seems like a bad idea to me…]   
  
  
  
Sakusa finally makes his way out of the bathroom. His curly hair was now dry, thanks to the help of his blow dryer, and he was ready to have dinner with Atsumu.

Once Atsumu sees Sakusa, he puts his phone away and stands up from his seat. "I haven't opened the food yet, it's on the counter." He points to the kitchenette. "I was waiting for you."   
  
"Thanks." Sakusa walks into the kitchen, Atsumu trailing close behind.   
  
Sakusa hadn't noticed before, but, as he stands next to Atsumu and watches him open the containers, he can faintly smell his cologne on the sweatshirt Astumu was wearing.  


“Did you take this out of the hamper?” Sakusa tugs lightly on the hood of the sweatshirt.   
  
Atsumu carefully pours the udon from the container into the bowl. “No, I took it out of the closet.”    
  
Sakusa leans down to sniff the sweatshirt. “And you sprayed it with my cologne?”    
  
He blushes and looks at Sakusa. “I was upset and your smell comforts me!”   
  
“You’re unbearably adorable.” Sakusa pushes Atsumu’s hair away and kisses his forehead.    
  
Atsumu flushes more, a smile coming to his face. “You flatter me, Omi.”   
  
“Get used to it.” Sakusa lets go of Atsumu's hair and directs his attention to plating his sushi rolls. 

"Huh?" Atsumu tilts his head in confusion. 

Sakusa carefully transports the first roll onto the plate. "I've been thinking all day about what happened last night. One of the things I have to do in order to change is give you the same treatment you give me." 

"Oh?" Atsumu smiles. "You're going to flirt with me?" 

"Do you not want me to?" Sakusa looks over at him. 

"No-no-no I one hundred percent do!" He rocks back and forth on his feet. "I just wasn't expecting you to just snap like this so quickly." 

"Yeah, well." Sakusa looks back and transports the next sushi roll. "When you fell asleep last night, I was still awake, thinking about what you said. It made me feel like shit because it's true. Everything you said." Sakusa sighs and rests his hands on the counter. He stares at the floor. "I feel bad for how I've treated you over the past four years. Part of it was to do with my phobia, but the other part is… it's because I'm scared as hell." 

"Scared of what?" Atsumu leans his elbow on the counter, looking at Sakusa with concern. Times like these when he opened up about how he was feeling was-- or well, used to be rare.

Sakusa leans back and ends up resting his head on the counter. "I'm scared that after all of this, all of this opening up and flirting and falling in love, that you're going to leave and it will all have been for nothing." 

"I would never do that to you." Atsumu steps a bit closer and rests his hand on Sakusa's. "Unless you do something terrible, like start abusing me or something, which I know that you won’t. Therefore, there's no reason for me to leave.”

"I know. " Sakusa's voice breaks. "I mean leave as in death.”

"Nothing can kill me." Atsumu pauses. "Okay, maybe Samu can kill me, probably Kita too if I did something really extra stupid. But that's not going to happen so you don't have to worry!"

"No. You could easily get sick. One wrong touch, one gene mutation, and-" Sakusa takes a shaking breath. "I don't want to watch you die like I watched my parents die." 

"Omi…." Atsumu leans down as well and places his head near Sakusa's, wrapping his arm around his back. "That's not going to happen. There aren't any major diseases that run through my family." He nudges his head against Sakusa's. "You're stuck with me forever, or no- well-'' He begins to panic. He had no idea if Sakusa was planning on sticking around for that long.

"Forever sounds nice." Sakusa leans into Atsumu's touch. "Don't freak out so much when you say that. It makes me think you don't want forever. I wouldn't be dating you if it's not what I wanted. 

"Sorry- I just didn't know if that was an okay thing to say." Atsumu uses his other hand to turn Sakusa's face toward his own. "I don't care if people will or do question our relationship. You're trying and that's what matters. I'd love to spend forever with you and the only way to do that is if you get better." 

Sakusa smiles softly at Atsumu, cupping his face with his right hand. He definitely had let a few tears slip down his cheeks during their conversation. Atsumu could tell because his eyes always got super puffy, even from one or two tears. 

"Thank you for staying this long and dealing with my idiocy." Sakusa sighs. "I should have gotten help a long time ago. I’m sorry for waiting this long.”  
  
"It doesn't matter what you didn't do. As long as you're doing it now, it's still good enough." Atsumu smiles. "I'll be with you through it all. Even if you try and push me away. I'll stay."   
  
Sakusa smiles again. “Good to know I now have two idiots who’ll stay whenever I need them.”  
  
“Oh, yeah! Komori!” Atsumu’s eyes light up. “I miss him. We should hang out with him soon.”  
  
“Maybe, he’ll probably want to see me soon.” Sakusa starts to stand upright, dragging Atsumu with him. “It’s getting to be that time of year again. That's probably why I’ve been so… emotional for the past few days.”  
  
“I know, it’s okay.” Atsumu looks lovingly up at Sakusa. “I’ll be here for you whenever you want to talk about it. And if you don’t want to talk to me, at least talk to Komori. I know he didn't have it as bad as you, but he still went through it.”   
  
Sakusa hums, pulling Atsumu against his chest. “I will. Thank you…. for staying…” He buries his face in Atsumu's hair. “It truly means more than you could ever understand.”   
  
“Anything for my Omi.”  


* * *

_ ‘Bzzz, Bzzz’  _   
  
Tendō jolted awake at the sudden vibration. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of the water that was on the table next to the couch. 

_Seems like I fell asleep in front of the TV again...’_  
  
He took his phone out from under his pillow to see who was texting him this late at night. He figured it was just Goshiki asking more questions about their conversation from this morning or maybe Semi texting him about another gig he’d gotten at a nearby bar. He nearly spits out his drink as he looks at the message on the screen  
  
  
Ushiwaka **❤** : (sent at 11:29 PM, September 16th)  
[Hey.]   
  
  
“Holy shit.”   
  
Tendō sits upright on the small couch, trying to calm himself down. _  
__  
__‘It’s fine. This is fine. It’s another step forward. Maybe he’s interested?’_ Tendō facepalms and stares at the screen _‘How would he be interested if he barely knows anything about me? Well, I’m interested and I know nothing about him, besides the fact that he’s really,_ ** _really_** _hot. Shit. I have to reply.’_ _  
_ _  
_  
 **DM from: ???** **  
** **To: Ushiwaka ❤** **  
** _  
_ _  
_???: (sent at 11:31 PM)  
[Oh? He texts first?]  
  
  
Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 11:31 PM)  
[I was thinking about what you said before.]  
[The whole being judged thing.]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:31 PM)  
[Oh…. sorry for bringing that up.]  
[It wasn't right. We barely know each other.]   
  
  
Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 11:32 PM)  
[Let’s change that.]  
  
  
Tendō collapses back onto his couch. He drops his phone onto his face and holds back his urge to start screaming. It’s too late at night to start screaming. The last time he did that, he almost got kicked out of the apartment complex. But, he really was not expecting this to go the way it was currently going.  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:32 PM)  
[igojfkmv,edf]  
  
  
Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 11:32 PM)  
[What?]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:33 PM)  
[Oh sorry I dropped my phone.]   
[ I was excited.]  
  
  
Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 11:34 PM)  
[I’m glad?]  
  
  
???: (sent at 11:34 PM)  
[Yes! You should be!]  
[Now where should we start?]  
  
  
Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 11:34 PM)  
[Uh…. college? ]   
  
  
???: (sent at 11:35 PM)  
[Sounds good. You first :) ]

  
  
  


That night, Tendō ended up getting only about an hour and a half of sleep. 

He and Ushijima texted until around 2:30, talking about anything and everything that they could possibly think of. Ushijima stopped answering after a while so Tendō figured he finally passed out. He did mention he usually goes to bed early after all. Tendo was surprised he sacrificed his sleep schedule just to text with him. 

Tendō could barely sleep. His senses were on overdrive and his heart wouldn't quit pounding, even when he got no reply. It was probably due to the fact that one of the last questions he was asked gave him a bit of hope that Ushijima could possibly be interested in dating him. 

  
  


Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 2:31 AM, September 17th) 

[Question for you] 

???: (sent at 2:31 AM) 

[Shoot]   
  
  


Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 2:32 AM) 

[When you first messaged me the other day, you said something along the lines of "we'll see where this goes"] 

[Are you interested in me in a romantic way?]   
  
  


???: (sent at 2:34 AM) 

[If I perhaps was interested in the romantic way….. would it freak you out?]  
  
  


Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 2:34 AM) 

[I don't see a reason to be freaked out.]

???: (sent at 2:34 AM) 

[ so you aren't straight?]   
  
  


Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 2:35 AM) 

[I don't think so. I've never been in a same-sex relationship but I wouldn't exactly call myself a heterosexual.] 

[I wouldn't be opposed to dating a male.]   
  
  


???: (sent at 2:35 AM) 

[Ah, I see I see.] 

Ushiwaka ❤: (sent at 2:36 AM) 

[Are you?] 

[Straight?] 

???: (sent at 2:36 AM) 

[If I was, I'm pretty sure my switch flipped the second I saw you.] 

That was the last text Tendō sent.   
  
He waited five minutes in an anxious fit for a reply, but he got none. Figuring Ushijima had fallen asleep, Tendō sporadically screenshotted the texts and sent them to Goshiki. 

**DM from: Ten 🍫  
** **To: Tomu**   
  
  


Ten 🍫: (sent at 2:47 AM) 

[5 screenshots attached] 

[CODE RED CODE RED] 

[IM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT] 

[DKNDJDJDJEJ] 

After that, he began to crash from the adrenaline rush. He put his phone down on the counter and curled up with his blankets. He slowly drifted off to sleep, his thoughts becoming quiet except for one loud screaming voice. 

  
_'I might have a chance with him….'_   


* * *

Kuroo always woke up early, around five or so.    
  
The first thing he did each morning was feel around the bed for Kenma. His boyfriend's sleeping habits were pretty terrible. Kuroo usually based how his day would go around the presence or absence of Kenma in bed.    
  
This morning when he rolled over in search of Kenma, there were empty sheets.    
  
Kuroo groaned and dragged himself upright. He turned on the lamp beside the bed and rubbed his eyes. He unplugged his phone and groggily scrolled through the notifications. He seemed to have more than usual today so he tried to skim through and find the important ones.   
  
  


**"@roosterhead Kenma fell asleep on stream!"  
  
**

**"@roosterhead 🥺 he looks so cute when he sleeps"  
  
**

**"Someone get Kuroo @roosterhead 👀"**

_ 'Oh, so he's at least asleep. He's just not in bed.' _

Kuroo sets his phone down and stretches. He attempts to fix his hair before actually getting up from the bed and heading off to Kenma's gaming room.

He slowly pushes open the door, hearing the soft music coming from the large TV screen. As it seems, Kenma had passed out while playing Minecraft. He was still alive, lucky, residing in another one of his huge mansion houses that he’d probably spent all night working on. The whole room was lit by a galaxy projector and red LED lights. The blinds were closed shut and covered with soundproofing material so no sunlight could get into the room. 

Kuroo walked over to the couch, peering over the top to look at Kenma. He was slumped in the corner, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was wearing yet another one of Kuroo's red sweatshirts and a pair of black sweatpants. The game's controller was still in his hands, his thumbs on the Joysticks like he was ready to play. 

Kuroo smiled softly and pulled the blanket up a bit further, wrapping Kenma in its warmth. He kissed Kenma on the forehead before taking the controller out of his hands and getting out of the game. He walked around the couch and sat down to turn off the TV. His eyes quickly went to the computers running Kenma's stream, realizing that he, in all his morning glory of messy hair, wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, was being broadcast to Kenma's thousands of fans.

"Shit-"

Kuroo scrambles to shut the stream down. Kenma was not going to be happy about this when he woke up, that was for sure. 

He lets out a sigh of relief when everything is finally off and collapses back on the unoccupied part of the couch. He stares at the sleeping Kenma, wondering if he should wake him up now or let him at least sleep until he gets out of the shower. He can already hear both his and Kenma's phones exploding with notifications.  
  
_'The less sleep he gets, the angrier he'll be.’_ Kuroo studies the peaceful look on Kenma’s face. _‘I should leave him until I'm done showering. He'll get at least fifteen more minutes.'_ _  
_ _  
_Kuroo pats Kenma on the head before exiting the room.  
  
 _‘With what happened yesterday… he’s going to kill me, no doubt about that.’_  
  


* * *

“Akaashi?”   
  
Bokuto waltzes over to where Akaashi stands at the stovetop. He leans his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist.  
  
“Morning, Bokuto~San.” Akaashi looks back and gives Bokuto a peck on the lips. “I’m surprised you’re awake.”  
  
“It smelled good.” Bokuto looks down at the pan, watching Akaashi scramble the eggs with his spatula. “What's the occasion? Is it already my birthday? Did we go forward in time?”  
  
“No, it’s the seventeenth.” Akaashi chuckles. “There is no occasion. I’m just taking care of you like you took care of me last night.”   
  
“Akaashi.” Bokuto pouts. “You’re too sweet to me.” He leans over and gives Akaashi another kiss. “I had to take care of you! It’s my duty as your boyfriend. Plus, it’s my fault. Next time, you stop me before you get to a state where you can’t walk!”  
  
Akaashi slides the scrambled eggs into a bowl. “Number one, I didn’t want to stop. Number two, I really was not in a state to realize it’d impair my legs that much.” He looks back at Bokuto. “It’s been a while since we went that rough.”  
  
“I still feel bad.” Bokuto frowns. “Are you feeling better now?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good now.” Akaashi smiles. “I can stand without my legs giving out so I think that's a good sign. Thanks for worrying though.”   
  
“Anytime, Akaashi.” Bokuto hums happily. “Now will you tell me what my birthday present is?”  
  
“Nice try.” Akaashi picks up the bowl of eggs and walks over to the kitchen table, dragging Bokuto with him because he refuses to let go of Akaashi. “You can wait a few more days, can’t you?”  
  
“No more.” Bokuto pouts and buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulder. “My heart can't take not knowing. It’s going to explode! You don’t want me to die, do you?”  
  
Akaashi sighs and puts the bowl down on the table. “You’re not going to die.” He turns around, his entire body now facing Bokuto. “Just three more days.” He lifts Bokuto’s head off of his shoulder and reaches a hand up to tug a knot out of his messy morning hair. “On Sunday we can go and pick up your gift at eleven o’clock.”   
  
“Eleven?” Bokuto frowns more. “You’re going to make me wait even on my birthday!”   
  
“I don’t control the time in which stores open.” Akaashi continues to fix Bokuto’s hair. “Be patient, okay?”  
  
“You know that I’m bad at being patient!”  
  
“You have to work on it.” Akaashi finishes up his work on Bokuto’s hair. “Try not to think about your gift too much. Now, let’s eat breakfast before I have to leave for work.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll try.”  
  
It was a rare occasion that Bokuto and Akaashi got to sit down and have breakfast together. Most days, Akaashi was out the door before Bokuto was even awake. That didn’t stop Akaashi from leaving something for Bokuto to eat for breakfast when he had the time of course. Some mornings all he could do was prep ingredients and hope that Bokuto didn't burn the apartment down.   
  
They lived in a nice apartment. It had plenty of rooms, plenty of storage, and room to move around comfortably. They’d been living here for almost five years now and they couldn’t be happier.  
  
“This is really good!” Bokuto speaks, his mouth full of eggs and toast. It would have looked absolutely disgusting to anyone else. But, to Akaashi, it was a beautiful sight.  
  
“I’m glad you like it.” Akaashi smiles and watches as Bokuto continues to stuff his face. His phone buzzes, signaling that he should be on his way to work by now. “I have to get going, Bokuto~San.”  
  
“Boo.” Bokuto pouts and makes grabby hands at Akaashi. “Come give me affection before you go.”  
  
Akaashi gets up and walks over to Bokuto, leaning down to hug him like he’d requested. “I love you, Kōtarō. Have a good day at work, okay?”  
  
“I love you too Keiji. I hope you have the best day ever at work!” Bokuto squeezes Akaashi tightly, sighing happily. “Maybe when you get home, you'll change your mind and tell me what my gift is!”   
  
“You could only hope.” Akaashi pulls back slightly and locks Bokuto’s lips in another embrace.  
  
Once they’ve broken apart, Bokuto rests his forehead on Akaashi’s. “Have a safe drive. Remember to text me if you need anything.”   
  
“I will, I will.” Akaashi smiles at Bokuto’s worry. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”  
  
“You bet.” Bokuto smiles, doing his best to let go of Akaashi without getting too upset. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Akaashi steps back, frowning at the sad look on his boyfriend's face. He uses his thumbs to push the corners of Bokuto’s mouth into a smile. “That's better.”  
  
Bokuto grins for real, marveling at Akaashi’s sweet nature. “Hurry up and leave before I tackle you to the ground and drag you back to bed.”   
  
“Thanks for the warning.” Akaashi steps back. “I’ll see you later.”   
  
“Bye, Akaashi.”   
  
  
  
Akaashi heads out the door only two minutes later. He wraps his burgundy scarf tightly around his face as he walks the few steps outside to the car. It was getting cold early this year and he wasn’t the biggest fan of it, especially when Bokuto wasn't around to steal warmth from.  
  
He immediately puts the heat on in the car, shivering as he puts his back on the passenger seat and checks his phone. He was expecting to hear something from the people who were taking care of Bokuto’s birthday present for the time being. He sadly had no new notifications. But, it was still early so he wasn't too worried.   
  
This would surely be one of the best birthday presents Akaashi had gotten for Bokuto.  


* * *

**Groupchat: ✨ Volleyball Gays 🏐✨** **  
  
**

**Members: akAAshi, Aone 🐢, Asahi 🐻, Atsumu Miya, Bakeyama 😡, Bokuto~San, Chikara Enoshita, Daichi 👮‍♂️, Iwa~Chan ❤, Kei Tsukishima, KingKawa 👑, Kenma 🐱, Noya ✨, Rooster dumbass, Sakusa 😷, Shortie, Suga 🌱, Tadashi 📖, Tendō 🤪, Tiny Giant, Titan, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and YesIhaveatongepiercing** **  
**   
Iwa~Chan ❤: (sent at 8:14 AM, September 17th)   
[Hey guys, sorry for such an early text, you all are probably driving into work by now.]   
[Just a small update for you all. I was looking at all of the papers handed in and I noticed that even if we did make two or three teams with everyone, we’d have way too many setters to go around.]   
[We (me and Oikawa) figured it would be best if you all just made up teams of your own among yourself and whoever else you know who would want to join.]   
[There's no limit, we’re just asking for at least 4-6 people per team]   
[The first big meeting will be Saturday, September 19th, so make sure you have everyone by then. Add them to this group chat too, so it’ll be easier for everyone to be in one place]   
[Thanks again.]  
  
  
 _*Iwa~Chan ❤ pinned a message*_  
  
  
Suga 🌱: (sent at 8:15 AM) **  
**[Thanks for the update :) ]  
  
  
Tadashi 📖: (sent at 8:16 AM) **  
**[ Yes ^^]  
  
  
Asahi 🐻: (sent at 8:16 AM) **  
**[I appreciate the update but uh,]  
[ _@Rooster dumbass_ why is a video of you shirtless trending on twitter]   
  
  
Rooster dumbass: (sent at 8:16 AM) **  
**[IT'S WHAT]  
  
  
Bokuto~San: (sent at 8:16 AM) **  
**[MY BRO IS TRENDING ON TWITTER??!?!]  
[THAT'S SO COOL]   
  
  
Rooster dumbass: (sent at 8:17 AM)  
[IT'S KINDA COOL BUT ALSO NOT]  
[KENMA IS GOING TO KILL ME]  
[I WAS TOO SCARED TO WAKE HIM UP]  
  
  
Kenma 🐱: (sent at 8:17 AM) **  
**[What did you do now?]  
  
  
Rooster dumbass: (sent at 8:18 AM)  
[NOTHING]  
[PLEASE DON'T CHECK ANY OF YOUR NOTIFICATIONS]   
  
  
Kenma 🐱: (sent at 8:20 AM)  
[Where the fuck are you, Tetsurō Kuroo]   
  
  
Rooster dumbass: (sent at 8:20 AM)  
[Shit.]  
[I left you at home so you can't kill me]   
  
  
Kenma 🐱: (sent at 8:20 AM)  
[I'm calling an uber.]   
[And I'm going to kill you.]   
  
  
Rooster dumbass: (sent at 8:21 AM)  
[IT WAS AN ACCIDENT KENMA BABE PLEASE 😭]  
  
  
Asahi 🐻: (sent at 8:21 AM)  
[uH SORRY KUROO]  
  


Rooster dumbass: (sent at 8:22 AM)  
[EROUIJKDLMF IT'S FINE HE WAS GOING TO FIND OUT EVENTUALLY]  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 3/16/21 12:00 EST 
> 
> Thanks for your support <3


End file.
